Guardian
by A Beautiful KaitAstrophe
Summary: Trunks dies in a horrible car crash, but his memory won't leave Pan alone. Coming back as Guardian Angel is something Trunks never expected that he would be doing... Of course, he wouldn't be doing it for anyone else other than Pan. He has to help her before it's too late... For the both of them... Read and find out! NEW DRAGON BALLS, ETERNAL DRAGON, AND NEW RULES!
1. Chapter 1

**Things to know;**

**1. Pan is Goku and ChiChi's daughter.**

**2. All of GT happened- Goku did not die and he is now an adult.**

**3. This is a TrunksxPan story so if you don't like the pairing- don't read it.**

**4. This is my only disclaimer: I own nothing Dragon Ball/ Z/ GT. Only the ideas I have come up with myself.**

**Pan's P.O.V**

**One**

The chilly December air nipped at my face, and with a shake I pulled my knitted purple hat down around my ears more. My gloved hands clutched the strap of my bag that rested on my left shoulder as I searched around the parking lot. When I see him a smile lights up my face. He's leaning against the hood of his black car, and my heart flutters at the thought the thought that he's here because of me.

He's wearing his dorky black glasses that make him look sophisticated and sexy at the same time. He has a cigarette hanging from his lips lightly as his hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail. His blue eyes were focused on his phone so he could ignore the world around him. He's 23, perfect, and my best friend. I can't imagine a world without Trunks Vegeta Breifs.

I start walking down the steps of my ballet school quickly and I keep my head held high as I ignore the envious glances from a few girls in my class. Right before I finish the last step he looks up at me with a slight smile. Carefully he takes the cigarette out of his mouth, blows out a puff of smoke, and then defuses it because he knows I hate it when he smokes. After flicking what is rest of his bud away he holds open his arms to me and I run into them. Even though he was only wearing a thin jacket the embrace was warm, and I could feel his light laughter as my head rested on his chest.

"Hello Precious," he said calling me a pet name he had started using sometime after my last birthday. His voice was soft and deep just the way I loved it.

"Pan!" came a voice that instantly made me tense up. Trunks looked down at me in confusion, but I avoided his eyes as the witch grew closer. "Oh, hello Trunks," Leo said when she stood in front of us.

I looked up to see Trunks raising a confused eyebrow. "Do I know you?"

"I'm Leo!" she said as of it were obvious. "I'm in Pan's grade and I'm in her ballet class. You are coming to our performance next weekend aren't you? It's Sleeping Beauty."

Trunks smiled slightly as I leaned out of his grip. He kept an arm around my waist refusing for me to climb into his car and leave him. "Of course I'm coming, Pan is Aurora."

"Ah yes," Leo said no longer smiling as she looked at me. Her hazel eyes were storming with hatred. I didn't look at her as I gazed at the ground, it wasn't my fault that our ballet instructor- Madame Catherine liked me the most and always chose me for the lead roles. Plus I work hard for those leading roles so I deserve them fairly.

"Well," Trunks said checking his phone. "We had best go, it's about to snow."

"Oh well, you two be safe!" Leo said with a wave before walking off.

Trunks opened my door for me before walking over to his side and getting in. He looked at me as he started the car. "Is that the bitch?"

"How did you know?" I asked sarcastically.

"Lucky guess," he said with a wink before pulling onto the road.

"Thanks for picking me up," I said as I took off my bag and sat it in the back seat.

"Not a problem at all My Dear," he said calling me another nickname.

I buckled up and looked at him with a sigh. "What?" he asked innocently.

"Buckle up," I demanded.

He groaned. "It feels like its choking me."

"Please Trunks, for me?"

"Fine," he huffed before buckling up quickly. "Better?"

I nodded with a smile. "Thank you."

"Yeah, yeah," he said rolling his eyes.

I looked out my window as the glass started fogging up. The drive from Satan City to Mt. Poa was a lengthy one- which makes me even more thankful for Trunks. After the Grand Tour we became close friends, and once everything was back to normal after the Shadow Dragons he started picking me up after my ballet classes were over. That was three years ago, and now I'm 16.

"Are you really coming to my performance?" I asked turning to look at him. The last three I've had he hadn't been able to come to because of meetings and out of town conferences.

"Of course," he said as he focused on the road. It was starting to snow so he was being extra careful. "I wouldn't miss you dancing- no meeting are going to stop me this time either. You'll be surrounded by roses, but I'll get you your favorite kind of flower so it will be more special than the rest. Although, I'm not sure about your dancing partner..."

I laughed lightly. "Louis?"

"Yeah..." Trunks said as his grip on the steering wheel tightened and loosened repeatedly. "I think he likes you."

"Are you jealous?" I asked growing warm at the thought. I couldn't hold my laughter though as I explained, "Louis is gay. If he liked anybody it would be you!"

"Now who's jealous," Trunks said with a smirk.

"It's still you," I said sticking my tongue out at him. "Oh! Guess what?"

"What are you guessing? I didn't ask you anything."

"Trunks!"

"What?" he said with a laugh as he glanced at me.

"I passed my Chem. exam and it's all thanks to you!" I said before reaching over and kissing his cheek.

He smiled as he glanced at me with his blue eyes sparkling proudly. "I knew you could do it."

I smiled and leaned back in my seat to enjoy the ride. The car was growing warm and the atmosphere was calm. That's the way it was with Trunks though- always comfortable.

Out of nowhere a deer jumped onto the road. I let out a small scream as Trunks swerved to miss it. His tires started spinning and he placed an arm around my chest protectively. We were both out of breath and pumping with adrenaline by the time the car came to a stop.

"Are you okay?" Trunks asked as he slowly removed his arm.

I nodded before looking outside my window. I froze in horror as I saw a pickup spinning on the road and coming straight for us. I let out a small, frantic scream as I fumbled with my buckle and Trunks unbuckled himself. Something was wrong with my buckle, it wasn't moving! Trunks quickly reached over and ripped the whole thing off.

It was too late... The truck was here! Trunks grabbed me before turning as he pushed me into his seat as the impact happened. The sound of the crash with glass breaking was heard as my body jolted and I hit my head on the side of Trunks' door hard. The car was spinning again and there was screaming. My screaming.

The car hit a tree on the drivers side and my head flew back again. I was in a weird position and I couldn't breathe. Pain surrounded me like fire. I opened my eyes but couldn't see- was I blind now?There was more screaming, but this time it wasn't from me. I couldn't breathe. Where was Trunks? Why wasn't he talking?

Footsteps... Footsteps were coming closer. I heard a gasp of a woman before she yelled, "Someone call the ambulance! Now hurry!"

I couldn't feel the pain anymore; now I was just tired. My eyes were so heavy, but they were already closed- how weird. "She's still breathing," I heard the woman say gently.

"And the man?" someone else asked.

The man? Trunks, I thought softly... Oh he was fine. He's been through worse stuff than a car wreck, he would pull through it in no time. I was growing more drowsy as the seconds ticked by. Everything would be okay... I would wake up and everything would be just fine...

**Yes, this is another story! I hope everyone will like it! I don't know when I will be able to post another chapter... But maybe if you guys leave me a nice review I'll try to hurry. :)**

**If you have any questions, just ask. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews and favorites everyone! :D**

**Two**

You know how sometimes you can feel your heart pumping in side of your body? That's what was happening inside of my head. It throbbed with pain and the monitor beside my bed didn't help.

A few things I knew, I was in a hospital. My parents were in the room with me because I could faintly hear their voices. A few things I remembered, Trunks was driving me home, there was snow and a deer. We had been in a car crash. One thing I don't know, how was Trunks? All I could think was please let him be okay... A wreck like we had been in could only ever injure a Saiyan... He had to be okay.

Slowly I moved my hand, and the movement caused my parents to jump up. "Pan?" came my mothers soft voice.

I moved my aching head in conformation that I was awake and I could feel one of their hands stroking my cheek. "Take your time, Pan. We're not going anywhere," that was my father.

I couldn't take my time though; I had to know what happened. I had to know if Trunks was okay. I forced my eyes open and the light stung. I shut them again tightly and I heard my mother. "Oh Pan... I'm so happy you're okay. So happy that you finally woke up."

How long have I been out? It didn't seem like it had been a long time. My eyes opened again and adjusted to the light. Beside my bed sat my parents looking down at me with happy smiles, but there was something else on their faces.

"How-" my voice cracked at not being used in so long. I cleared it as my dad handing me a glass of water and I drunk it quickly. I handed the glass back to my dad before speaking. "How long was I out?"

"Two months," my mom answered warily.

"Two months?!" I yelled in shock. I regretted it as I clutched my head in pain. "What happened?"

"The doctor said you went into a coma. We were afraid that you would never wake up."

I leaned back on my bed and took a few deep breaths. So I had been in a coma... Is that why time seemed to pass so quickly? And why didn't I hear everyone speaking the whole time like coma victims do on tv shows?

"I'll get the doctor," my mom said noticing that I was in pain.

She left and came back seconds later with an old man with a clipboard. "Looks who's awake," he said with a smile. I didn't smile back as he checked to make sure everything was running smoothly. He made me do silly tests like following his finger. He tested my vision, hearing, and reflexes. Everything was find, but my head! It felt like it was about to explode, but he was still talking in his boring monotone voice!

My dad sensed my annoyance. "Yes, can he please have some more pain medicine? She's hurting."

"Oh yes," the doctor said before messing with my IV.

I tunned him out as I closed my eyes and waited for the medicine to sink in. Slowly the pain faded, I pulled the collar of my shirt down having the feeling that I was being choked. The pain was gone but it was as if I were still hurting. The old doctor finally left and I opened my eyes.

"How's Trunks?" I asked. "My seat buckle was jammed and he ripped it off before moving in front of me."

My parents looked at me as a strange look set into their eyes. They made no sounds as they kept staring at me. My stomach dropped, he must be worse than I thought. "How bad is he?" I asked frantically. "Can I go see him?!"

"No Pan," my dad finally said.

I sat up quickly. "Why can't I see him? How bad is he? Please, tell me something!"

My mom started crying and my dad had tears in his eyes. "When the truck crashed into Trunks car... Glass broke everywhere... A glass shard came out of the passenger side window and went straight through his back... Panny it hit him directly in the heart."

Tears poured out of my eyes that I couldn't control. Trunks saved me... I should have been the one who died- not him. He was gone? He was dead and it was all my fault. I've never felt more numb. I started screaming and I couldn't stop. My dad gathered me in his arms as I sobbed, and I've never cried so much in all my life. I cried until I passed out into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

That was a week ago, and now I'm out of the hospital- or fixing to be. My brothers, Gohan and Goten stand beside me as we watch our parents sign my release form. I'm suppose to be in a wheel-chair, but I refused to sit in one. I never want to sit in something with wheels ever again.

"Okay," Momma said as she walked up with Papa. "We can do home now."

We walk outside as a family and I stare at all the cars in the parking lot. This was my first time being outside in months, and all I can think about is cars. "My car is-"

"No," I said cutting Gohan off as I shook my head. "I'm not riding in a car."

"What?" Goten asked confused as if he didn't understand.

"I'm not ridding in a car!" I said now shaking. How could I ride in one when a car took the life of my best friend? That horrible day flashed in my mind and a clinched my fist.

"Okay," Papa said breaking the silence. "We'll use Instant Transmission."

"I want to see his grave," I said calmly. On the inside I was freaking out; how can I do this? But I have to see it.

"Okay," Momma finally said. We all held onto Papa and my stomach gave a strange lurch before we were still again.

I looked up and could see the dark stone, and faintly I could see his name written on it. I looked down quickly as I took deep breath. "I want to go alone," I said as I let go of Papa and Gohan's hands. I kept my head down as I walked and listened to the crunch of the grass beneath my feet.

I made it to the stone and fell down on my knees lightly. My eyes were already full of water as I glanced at the dark stone to see his name in big, white letters staring back at me. A sob rippled through my body and I placed my right hand on his tombstone as if it would give me comfort. It doesn't. It's cold unlike the warm hugs Trunks use to give me. My body is jolting and I want to be the one in the ground- I should be the one in the ground.

I stare at his name and I move my trembling fingers to trace it. "Why'd you do it Trunks?" I finally whispered. "I should have been the one to die- me! WHY DID YOU DO IT?!" I yelled before breaking down into tears again.

Papa placing a hand on my shoulder made me jump, and before I knew it my whole family was around me. "Dende is trying to contact Namek to see if we can wish on Porunga," Papa said as if that would make me feel better. And it did slightly because we couldn't wish on Shenron anymore; there was still a chance for Trunks to come back.

"Are you ready to go?" Momma whispered.

I looked up and the wind chilled my tear streaked face. I didn't want to leave, but I knew I would have to. Slowly I nodded and stood up as Momma wrapped an arm aroun my shoulders.

My house was slightly messier than I remembered, yet again Momma had been in the hospital with me. Everyone stood around and I knew they were waiting to see what I would do, but even I didn't know the question to that. "Hungry?" Momma asked.

I shook my head, "I don't think I can eat."

"You have I at least try," Momma said looking in the cabinets. "I'll fix you some chicken-noodle soup, and you need to take your medicine."

Gohan searched in her bag before pulling out an orange bottle and opening it. "Here Pan," he said handing me a huge, nasty grey pill. Goten handed me a glass of water and I sat down at our table silently. They were treating me as if I were broken, and maybe I was. I would never be normal again.

Momma sat the soup in front of me and I stared at it. To please her I ate it slowly. Things were coming to a calm; Papa was starting a fire, Momma was straightening the house up, Gohan went home to go tell Videl that I was back, and Goten stood beside me for a few minutes before sitting down. "I'm glad you're home Pan-Chan."

"Thanks," I lied softly. I should be dead.

"I know it seem hard right now, but I'm sure everything will be okay." How could he say that? Things wouldn't be okay until Trunks was alive again. I wouldn't be okay until he was alive again.

**R&R! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the favorites and reviews! They really do mean a lot!**

**Three**

I sit on the couch and stare at the tv blankly. Around the room my family tries to act normal- really they are. It kinda makes me feel shitty knowing that I'm the reason things will never be the same. I've been home for one day, and they're acting like they forgot what happened, not me though- I'll never forget.

"Pan," Momma said softly as she walked into the livingroom. "Bulma and Bulla are on their way to come see you."

"What?" I ask wide-eyed as I stand up on alart. "I can't see them!" I whisper frantically.

"Why not? They've been worried sick about you. They wanted to come see you in the hospital but decided to wait until you got home."

"I can't see them," I whisper again as guilt crashes around inside of me.

"Pan-" Papa starts.

"I killed him! I killed Bulma's son- Bulla's brother! How can I look them in the eyes? I can't, because I killed him!"

"Pan!" Momma yelled horrified. "It was an accident."

"An accident that should have killed me instead! He would still be alive if he hadn't of grabbed me!"

"But he did!" yelled Goten. "He grabbed you and saved you because he cared about you Pan! You should have heard the way he spoke about you- you were very special to him. He died because he wanted you to live. Are you going to let his death be in vain?"

Tears were burning my eyes as a scowl at my brother. "Is that suppose to make me feel better?" I ask bitterly before storming into the kitchen. My hands cluch the counter sink as I look outside the window. The ground was covered in snow. Oh how I hate snow.

* * *

I was sitting at the table when I heard the front door open. I heard Bulma's voice and then Bulla's as they greeted my family. There was light footsteps and then someone was sitting next to me on the bench.I turned to look at Bulla, and I almost didn't belive it was her. Her normally spunky and seductive outfits were traded for formal attire. Her bright blue hair that was always perfectly fixed was in a tight bun on top of her head. I'll be honest- she looked older than a 20-year-old.

"I'm so happy to see you Pan," she said giving me a hug.

"You too," I said as it popped in my head that she must have took over Trunks' spot in the company.

Bulla smiled softly as Bulma came into the room. Tears gathered in her eyes as she brought me in her arms. "Thank you, Pan. Thank you so much."

I was confused. Why was she thanking me? She should be cursing me- they all should. "Bulma-San, I'm so sorry," I said as I started to shake.

"It's okay," she said her voice shaking too as she pet my hair. "We both lost him." I just nodded my head in response. What could I say to a grieving mother?

Momma made some tea, and we all sat down at the table- the girls that is. Bulla talked about how hard it is to get some workers to take her seriously, but then she mentioned a shoe sale and was fine. Bulma talked about how Capsule is working on improving cars and making them safer. It doesn't matter how safe she makes them- I'm never ridding in a car again.

It wasn't long before the three were giggling about something silly. I felt so behind. Everyone has had two months to deal with Trunks' death, and I've only had a few days. It wasn't fair; life wasn't fair. I sat at the table drinking my tea and nodding when needed until Bulla and Bulma left.

* * *

"Pan," Momma said close to a week later. "You'll be starting school up again on Monday."

I look at her from my spot on the couch. It's friday so why is she just now telling me this? "Okay," I finally say.

"I know you probably don't want to, but you got to get on with your life."

I'm not sure of what to say. "Okay," I finally repeat.

How can I move on with my life? I know Trunks would want me too, but _I don't_ want too... Not without him. Hopefully I only have a few more months, and then I could see him again.

* * *

It's nighttime and everyone is asleep but me. I can feel it in my throat and my vision is blurred from tears. I want to scream. I hold my breath pushing the sob in as I curl up in a ball and grab my stomach to keep quite. This happens everynight- everynight when I realize that the person who meant the most to me is gone.

**I know the story is really depressing right now, and it will be for a while longer because Pan is still grieving... It will get less depressing and I'm hoping slightly comical when Trunks comes back... **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews and everything! They mean so much! :)**

**Four**

Whoever came up with the idea of school has got to be the cruelest human being I know. Anything they teach us- will we really use later on in life? The place is like a prison keeping me locked up for 8 straight hours; having to listen to lecture, after boring lecture. It's torture.

I keep my head held high as I walk through the halls. I can hear people whispering behind my back, thinking I can't hear them. I hear them all right and they need to shut the hell up. I've heard 5 different stories of what supposedly happened and each time I hear a new version I become more pissed. None of these kids knew a damn thing!

The teachers eyes are filled with pity when they glance my way. What a disgusting thing- to know that people pity you. I don't need their pity- I don't need anyone's.

After school I head to my ballet class hoping it will give me some comfort. Momma made me enter into the class when I was five because I was becoming too much of a tomboy. At first I didn't like it, but as time went on I started to love it.

"Bonjour," I hear Madame Catherine say when I enter the studio. I'm a bit late so I rush to where the class is at. "Pan Son," she says a bit breathless when she sees me. A warm smile lights up her face and she tucks a piece of blonde hair out of her eyes before hugging me. "It's so good to have you back, Pan."

"Thank you," I say politely. "I hope I'm not too far behind."

"Oh no," Madame Catherine says with a wave of her hand. "Honestly, no one is even caught up to you."

"Oh," I say as a light blush spreads across my cheeks. I see Leo glaring at me and look away, of course she wouldn't be happy that I was back.

"Our spring performance is coming up, we're doing Swan Lake. Are you going to try out for Odette?" Madame Catherine asks hopefully.

"Of course," I say. If I could distract my mind then maybe I wouldn't be so depressed as I wait for Trunks to return.

"If she's trying out for the lead, then we might as well quit," Leo whispers.

Weeks go by quickly and it soon turned into a whole month since I have woke up from my coma. Auditions in ballet came and went, and I of course got the lead- no one else even auditioned for the part. It would be on a May night, and it was March now so we only have a few weeks to work on it.

"Hey Pan," Louis said as I was getting ready to leave.

"Hey Louie," I say softly.

"Are you walking home?"

"Sure am."

"I could give you a ride," he says as he holds up some car keys.

"No thanks," I say lightly. "See you around Louie."

I walk outside and Leo is standing with her friend, Jamie. "Oh look who it is, Little Miss Perfect," scorned Leo.

"Why does she always get the lead?" asked Jamie.

I close my eyes as I walk down the stairs. Breathing in through my nose and out through my mouth- ignore them.

"It's a shame she woke up from that coma," smirked Leo.

Keep walking Pan, I tell myself. Don't give in because that's what they want you to do.

"Do you think she takes drugs?" asked Jamie.

"Probably," Leo said.

I clinch my jaw as I start walking faster and faster until I can no longer hear them. I keep walking until I come to a familiar stone.

"Hey," I say lightly as I fall on my knees in front of it. I come here everyday after ballet class- is that wrong? People say that over time things will heal, but I don't believe that. It still hurts like a fresh wound, and I don't think I'll ever heal. Where are the Dragon Balls? I thought Dende was suppose to have contacted Namek, but we've haven't heard a word from him.

I take a deep breath as I look at the stone. I touch it, and as always it's cold. "I got the lead in Swan Lake," I finally say. "Leo's not happy... Then again when is she ever? I'm failing Chemistry... I know you would be horrified," I say smiling at a memory.

_"You're failing Chemistry?" Trunks asks as he sits beside me at my table._

_"That's what I said. I have no idea what to do or about these formulas," I say pointing towards my paper._

_Trunks leans over me to look at my paper and I catch his scent. He smells so good, so fresh. He turns his head to look at me and I almost freeze as he smirks. "That's easy."_

_"For a genius like you," I tell him dully._

_"Then I'll show you how to do it. With a genius like me tutoring you- you'll be sure to never fail."_

_"What's the catch?" I ask crossing my arms._

_"Catch?" he asks as he raises a lavender eyebrow. "Love, I'm appalled that you would think there is one."_

_I have to stop myself from blushing at one of his many nicknames for me. Can't he ever just call me Pan? Him calling me all those other pet names makes me so flustered. "I know you, Trunks-Kun."_

_He sighs with an adorable smile. "You got me, you have to make me cookies when I tutor you."_

_I smile, "okay."_

_"So do I get my cookies now or later?"_

_"Teach me how to do this first, then we'll make some cookies."_

_"Okay," he says scooting closer to me and wrapping an arm around the back of my chair. How will I ever be able to concentrate with Trunks this close to me?_

I force a smile as tears gather in my eyes. "I did make you cookies after that. You got flour in my hair, but I got you back by smashing an egg on your shirt. You didn't get mad... I never remember you getting mad at me, you just laughed."

I take a deep breath as I wipe my eyes. "I miss you, Trunks. It's still so hard for me to know that you're gone. It's like this is some horrible nightmare and I'll never wake up. I pray to wake up."

I sigh as I lightly kiss his grave and stand up. "See you tomorrow, Trunks."

**Next chapter, Trunks-Kuns point of view!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Make sure you guys review! If you have any questions- feel free to ask! And if you asked a question and I didn't PM you back, I am terribly sorry- I'll try to get to you this time! **

**-I'm going to say this so many times that Kim will tired of hearing it... but THANK YOU! You're awesome! ;P**

**Trunks POV**

**Five**

I wake up and the first thing I see is a blue man wearing a thick pair of black glasses, staring straight at me. I'm dead- somehow I already know that. I sit up and look at my surroundings, I'm in the other world- or that would be my best guess.

"Hello," the blue man greets. "I was wondering when you would be waking up."

"How long have I been out?"

"About a week… King Yemma has agreed to let you train with King Kai if you'd like."

"King Kai?" I ask slightly confused as I run my hands through my hair. It's now that I realize that it is short, and I'm wearing clean clothes. "Is he the one who trained Goku?"

"Indeed."

"Do you know what happened to me?" I stand up and dust invisible dirt off myself.

The blue man glances at his clipboard and frowns. "It seems that you were in a car wreck. A glass shard entered into your heart- killing you instantly."

I grimace, imagining the pain I could have felt. "What about Pan? Is she okay?"

"Who…?"

"Pan!" I'm getting slightly annoyed. She had to be okay; please Dende, tell me that I protected her.

"Ah yes, the girl in the vehicle with you... She is in a coma at the moment."

"A coma?!" I nearly shout.

"Yes, but she should be waking up in a few weeks."

"So she'll be okay?"

"Yes," the blue man reassured.

I sigh heavily. I may be dead, but at least she will still be alive; that's all that matters. "So will I get to see her? Can I even see her? You know like how Elder Kai did with Goku during Buu and Baby?"

The blue man frowns. "I'm afraid not. The Supreme Kai's are in their world. Unless they take you to their land you will have to wait until your friend dies before seeing her again- that is if she has lived a good life. Come on now, I have to show you snake way."

The man leads the way, but all I can think about is Pan. Will she be mad at me for dying? Maybe so, but I had to protect her. The truck wasn't stopping; it crashing into my car wasn't an accident. Whoever was driving wanted to crash into us... And since when did a deer pop out of nowhere? Yeah, Mt. Paozu was known for its wildlife, but never had a deer jumped out in front of a moving car before.

"Here we are," the man held his arms out to a long stretch of road that was on top of a snake's body.

"I just have to make it to the end, right?"

"Yes, King Kai's place will be waiting for you. However, be careful not to fall off the sides. You'll go down to the place below... If you catch my drift..."

"Thanks for the tip," I jump onto the snakes head. It doesn't look that bad... Better start now. I take off flying as fast as I can before the blue man can say anything else.

**xXxXxXx**

King Kai lives on a small planet. I guess it's big enough for him, but honestly Capsule Corp is bigger than this planet!

"You must be the Saiyan who died," said a short, blue man with dark glasses and antennas.

"Um... Yeah, I'm Trunks Briefs."

King Kai snickers and I know it's because of my name. I hear him snort out a muffled, "Boxer Boy."

"Like I've never heard that one before," I retort dully.

"So what do you wear; boxers or briefs? Maybe trunks…?"

I roll my eyes. Was this guy really a Kai? He couldn't stop laughing at my name. It wasn't my fault my mother named me (and my sister) after underwear. Despite the fact that I have a comical name, no one has ever laughed so much about it until King Kai.

"Are you done now?" I ask him.

"Ah yes," he clears his throat. "Before I can start your training you have to pass a test."

"What test?" I sigh.

"You have to tell me jokes that will make me laugh."

"You're kidding..." I slump my shoulders.

"No," King Kai says seriously.

"Fine," I mutter. Jokes... Jokes... I don't remember any jokes! Why didn't I listen to Goten more when he told them? Because I was always too busy staring at Pan... That's right! I have to think of something though...

"Are you really bald or did your neck blow a bubble? You must have been born on the highway because that's where the most accidents happen. What do I have in common with an elephant, tree, underwear, and a brief case...? Trunks…!" I point to myself.

The last one really got him; his snickers turns into laughter. It was the slanting over and holding your gut laughing too. I can't help but feel somewhat proud. It's not every day that someone gets to make a Kai laugh.

"Okay, okay," he says after a few minutes, drying his eyes. "You pass!"

"Alright…!" I smirk. "What will you teach me first?"

"Not so fast," he says, and suddenly he's serious again. "First task at hand- you must do as Goku did. Catch Bubbles..."

This Kai has got to be crazy! "Catch bubbles...? What good will catching spheres of liquid enclosing air do?" I ask annoyed. I could tell because I was starting to use science terminology.

"Not that type of bubbles!" King Kai replies. "My pet monkey, Bubbles!"

Yep, this Kai is crazy. A dark brown monkey runs up blubbering about something in its own language. In a way it was almost as if he was scolding King Kai- I wouldn't blame him if he was...

"I have to catch him?" I look at the monkey.

"Correct," King Kai says.

"Whatever," I shake my head and hold out my arms. "Come here, Bubbles."

The monkey gives me a dumb look; who knew monkeys had such emotions... Away, running he went.

King Kai snickers, "Goku spent weeks chasing him."

"You do realize that you trained Goku years before I was born, right?" I ask him dully. "We Saiyans know a great deal of techniques now..." I close my eyes and focus on Bubbles' speed before using my own to appear in front of him, picking him up. "I caught your Bubbles," I inform King Kai as I approach him.

"Bubbles, get off of him!" the Kai yells at the monkey in my arms.

I smirk as Bubbles blabbers in his own language. "Maybe he likes me more."

"Or maybe he feels more connected to you," King Kai snickers again.

I loosen my jaw as I force myself to not punch a Kai. "That wasn't funny!"

"It was to me. Anyways, you've caught Bubbles; now smash Gregory." He hands me a mallet and I'm even more confused.

"Who's Gregory?" I ask.

"I'm Gregory!" shouts a small grasshopper as he flies into my face.

"A grasshopper that can talk... Well if I didn't believe I was dead- I do now!"

"Yes, yes, now smash!"

I set Bubbles down as I look at Gregory. He's moving in fast zigzags all around the place. "Smash me if you can," he taunts.

I sigh; did King Kai really make Goku do all this years ago? What was the point? I can't concentrate with Gregory zooming around everywhere; this grasshopper is annoying... Quickly, I move the mallet and smash the bug. "Shut up, Gregory," I mutter as Bubbles and King Kai laughs. Do they ever stop laughing? What have I gotten myself into...?

"You are very strong," King Kai is serious again. "I would be honored to train you for the Other World Tournament."

"Wait, what?" I ask confused. "I didn't know there was an Other World Tournament."

"Yeah," he smiles. "It's every few years and the Kai's get together. Now that I have a Saiyan fighting for me- I'll be sure to win!"

"Do I get anything for winning?" I ask curiously.

"You get to see her," King Kai says so softly that I almost didn't hear him. "For one day, you could see her and she sees you. You could tell her goodbye."

My heart is beating so fast at the moment that I can't speak. I could have one more day with her... One more day to hear her say my name... One more day to hold her in my arms…. "I'll do it," I reply quickly.

"Great!" King Kai says happily.

**xXxXxXx**

Months pass by and I've come to find out that King Kai is a good mentor- other than the fact that he's easily entertained. He wouldn't contact Goku, but he did contact Dende for me to see how Pan was doing. She was now awake and healthy- other than being depressed. Dende said that she was taking my death very hard. I'll be honest, I feel like crap knowing that I'm the reason why she's depressed. I want my smiling girl back... Even if I couldn't see her smile! That's why I'm working my ass off during training sessions- so I can win the Other World Tournament. So I can see her one more time, and say goodbye...

**Oh Trunks... You can talk nerdy to me any day! *Slaps self* Bad Kaitlyn! Hehe... I just had to make him use that science terminology! ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews, and a thank you to my Beta reader too!**

**Check out this forum: ****Capsule Corp Creative Writers****!**

**Six**

The last bell rings, releasing me from my prison. I take a deep breath as I step outside, the air smells of spring. Flowers are in bloom and baby birds are chirping. I can see squirrels scurrying along tree branches out the corner of my eyes. Spring is the time of year when everything is supposed to be new...A time when everything is supposed to be fresh and warm...So, why do I still feel so cold?

I know why…A piece of my heart is still missing, and I won't be 'new' or 'fresh', or even 'warm' until I get it back. Until I get him back. I've never been a greedy kid, but in the last few months I find myself wanting him back more and more. It's strange...Over time I'm supposed to get over his death and miss him less- I've done the complete opposite.

Before I know it, I'm at the studio. I enter and change quickly. The recital is coming up soon, and it's been quite chaotic to say the least. Madame Catherine expects all of the student's ages nine and up to know their lines and moves by now, and most do...Most. On days like this she lets me be, to practice on my own while she helps people who need it. I've never been the kind to need help; I am always the one who memorizes the steps. Every recital, it's always me the kids look at to see what they must be doing. Maybe that's why some of them hate me... And Madame Christine loves me.

"Pan?" a small voice says bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Yes Livie?" I ask, as I look at the small eight year old in front of me. She will be playing a cute little skunk in our performance.

"Will you help me with my glissades?"

"Sure," I smile lightly. I got nothing better to do...

**xXxXxXx**

I step out of ballet class as the sun is about to set. I only have a short period of time to do what I need to do. With a quick glance around, I see that no one is watching me, and that's when I soar up into the sky. I let the warm air tangle my hair as I enjoy the soft current. It would be nice to just fly, but I got business to do, and in such a short amount of time.

**xXxXxXx**

I land on the lookout with a light thud, and shudder as I remember the last time I was here; it was right after the Grand Tour...Trunks, my father and I brought all the black-star Dragon Balls back. Of course back then we didn't know that Baby had control over everyone. Sometimes it's still hard to believe that three years has passed. The lookout hasn't changed any, but I have.

"I was wondering when you would show up," a voice says, almost making me jump out of my skin.

"Dende," I turn around, holding my chest. "You scared me...I hope I'm not too much of a bother."

"Oh no," he replies, as one of his antennas twitches. "Sorry about that," he apologizes.

"It's fine...So, I suppose you already know why I'm here?" I ask softly. He's the guardian of earth, surely he knows why.

"Yes," he nods. "I guess no one has told you."

I look at him perplexed. "Told me what?"

"I contacted the Grand Elder...They've recently used their Dragon Balls, so it will be a while before they can be reused."

"A while..." I repeat in a whisper. "How much is a while?"

"The time on New Namek is different to Earths...A few years."

"A few years?" I choke out, trying not to sob. It's bad enough being without him for a few months, and they want me to go years without seeing him?!

"Pan, there's a few things I have to tell you."

"What?" I ask, not even paying attention anymore. I just want to curl up into a ball and cry.

"Trunks is in Other World training with King Kai."

My head shoots up instantly. "He is? So he's okay?"

"Yes, he's fine. He's training to win a tournament so he can come back for one day."

"Just one day?" I ask desperately.

"I'm afraid so."

I look down again as tears roll out of my eyes. One day won't be enough with him...I will have to share him with everyone! I may sound like a little child, but I don't want to share him with anyone. Why can't he just be mine?!

"Can I speak with him?" I ask softly.

"I'm afraid that won't be wise-" suddenly Dende hisses, and I look up to see his right antenna twitching slightly. "Sorry," he grunts, and rubs his ear.

"What happened...? Were you...You were connected to King Kai weren't you? I could have spoken to him! Why didn't you let me talk to him?" I demand angrily.

"He has to train!" Dende responds calmly. "Don't you see that he's doing it for no one else but you? You're the only person he's training for."

I freeze. I got my wish, but why do I feel so guilty? Bulma and Bulla won't get to see him. Neither will Goten or anyone else...Only me.

"I'm sorry," I whisper.

"It's okay; I can understand why you're so frustrated. Trust me, he is too. But there is something else I need to talk about."

"Yes?" I query, trying to be extra polite.

"I've been working on a new set of Dragon Balls," Dende says carefully.

My ears perk up. "What do you mean?"

"I mean a new set completely, with a new Eternal Dragon...These Dragon Balls come with new rules too."

My eyes widen hopefully. "When can I start hunting for them?"

"Well, here's the thing, only one Dragon Ball will come out at a time. After you find one, the next one will appear, and so forth...until all seven of them are together. Then you call upon the Dragon, and will be granted one wish. The rules will be stringent this time around."

"Will he be able to bring Trunks back?"

"Yes."

"Then that's all that matters," I say with a small smile. I will be getting him back after all! "When will the first Dragon Ball appear?"

Dende shrugs. "I made them a few weeks ago, I'm sorry to say that I don't know when. And I can't say how long it will take for the next Dragon Ball to show up after you have one. Just keep the Dragon Radar close by."

"I will. Thank you Dende," I bow with respect.

"I'm happy to help," he bows back.

**xXxXxXx**

"Pan is that you?" Momma asks as I enter the house.

"Yes Ma'am," I poke my head through the door frame leading to the kitchen.

"What took you so long, honey?" I can tell she's worried, she stops cooking for a minute to look at me.

"I stayed a bit late at the studio to help Madame Catherine. Time must have slipped away from me, I'm sorry for not calling."

"That's fine," Momma sighs, and starts cooking again. "Madame Catherine is lucky to have you," she smiles proudly.

"I have a bit of homework to do, is it okay if I go upstairs to finish it before supper?"

Momma nods. "You got about an hour or so."

"Okay, thanks Momma," I reply before trekking upstairs.

**xXxXxXx**

I enter my room quickly, slinging my backpack off and placing it on my desk chair. I kick off my shoes and walk across my plush, white rug to my closet. I open the doors before rummaging through it. There are so many clothes I need to get rid of, and so much junk to be burnt. Finally, I find what I'm looking for, an old blue scrapbook.

I plop down on my bed and bend my knees, so I can place the big book on my lap. I open the first page; it's me at the dazzling age of two. I'm riding on my father's shoulders as Gohan and Goten walk beside him. Most of the scrapbook is filled with silly moments of my family and friends, but there is a few that is very special to me.

One is of me on a stage after a dance solo I did when I was thirteen. In the picture I'm wearing a dark blue tutu, and in each of my hands is a red rose, as I take a graceful bow. The story behind the picture isn't too great- the night before the big performance Goten and Trunks kept me up all night, as we waged a three sided war on one of their video games. When the morning came I forgot all my whole routine, so when it came to my solo I winged it... And everyone loved it. Goten and Trunks both threw a single rose onto the stage- even though flowers were not supposed to be thrown at that time. They've always been prone to never following rules.

The other picture is of me and Trunks at my sixteenth birthday party...It's also the last picture in the book. It's a picture of me laughing while Trunks has both his arms around my waist, trying to tickle me.

I sigh while looking at the picture. "I'm glad that you're okay and training with King Kai," I say lightly. "But I'll be even happier when you come back."

I slide off my bed and place the scrapbook underneath it, then pull out an old shoe box. Carefully, I open the lid and look inside, emotionlessly. To some this is junk, and it probably is, but to me it's much more. It's a box full of memories from the Grand Tour. I scavenge through it until I find what I'm looking for, and grasp it in my right hand. With my left hand I push the box back underneath the bed, and then hop up to lie on it again.

I hold the yellow Dragon Radar close to my heart. It's the same Radar that Papa, Trunks, and I used on the Grand Tour. Trunks was the last to hold it, he placed it in my box after we used it to hunt down the Shadow Dragons. I remember him not being too pleased with me running off to help Papa kill the Dragons, but more than anything he was happy that I was okay. I wish I could go back and relive every moment I have ever had with him... I would savour every second, and then I wouldn't let him go...

**xXxXxXx**

"Pan?" Goten hollers, knocking on my door, rousing me from sleep.

Quickly, I shove the Dragon Radar under my pillow, and sit up just as he opens my door. "Yeah?"

"It's time to eat sleepy head," he smiles

"Thanks," I get off my bed. "I must have dozed off."

"I would say so, Medusa," he teases.

"I'm not even going to look." There is no doubt in my mind that my hair looks messy. I can't help it- it never stays tame when I sleep.

Goten laughs, and it feels nice walking down the stairs with him. The slight tension that was between us when I first woke up is gone and I think it's because I've been taking it one day at a time. I can't deny that my heart still aches, because it does. It hurts like hell. But I am smiling more often... Even if it's small smiles, because I know I'll get to see Trunks again. Dende said so- and that gives me the bit of hope I need. Now all I need are seven Dragon Balls...

**Please go to my profile and check out my poll if you haven't already! Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews everyone! Starting after this chapter I will start replying to reviews on the next chapter, so if you want me to tell you hello, review! :D**

* * *

**Me: Trunks! Go hug Kim!**

**Trunks: Why do I have to do it!**

**Me: Because I said so! Just go do it!**

**Trunks: *Hugs Kim tightly***

**Me: There you go Kimi! That's your thank you! ;)**

* * *

**Trunks' POV**

**Seven**

I never knew Other World would be so similar to earth. It has day and night, with the same sun, moon and stars. Though, the weather is always perfect, never too hot and never too cold. It's a wonderful place, but it makes me miss home more than anything. I miss the freezing winters and burning summers. I miss spending all my free time with her... But I know I'm going to see her again, for today is the Other World's Tournament.

I follow King Kai around one of the biggest rings I have ever seen. There's Kai's from all over the place, each with their own students. King Kai is more than giddy as he walks around telling anyone who will listen, that he has a Saiyan. I see other Kai's and their students glance my way, and it's hard not to gawk at some of them. The universe really is bigger than I could have imagined, even after I spent a year in space!

"You're not the only one with a Saiyan!" One of the other Kai's shouts, walking toward us with a man a few inches taller than me.

My eyes widen. Is that Goku?! It's practically a spitting image of him, other than the two scars on the man's face. "Goku?" I blurt out in shock.

"Who?" The man asks.

"Kakarot," King Kai answers the man. "He is from earth where Kakarot is at; there he is known as Goku. Trunks, this is Bardock, Goku's father."

"I can see the resemblance..." I say, still in shock. If that's Goku's father, then it means that he's Pan's grandfather. Well, this is something interesting to tell her when I win.

"You're not a full Saiyan," Bardock tells me.

"I know… my mother is human. My father is Prince Vegeta."

Bardock snorts. "Now that you mention it, I can see your grandfather's smug features in yours. Now, humans are from earth right? That's where my son ended up, correct?"

"Yes," King Kai answers. "Kakarot landed on earth. He married a woman by the name of ChiChi, and they have three kids."

"Do you know my grandkids?" Bardock asks me.

"Oh yeah... I know- or I guess it's knew them now..."

"What are they like?" he asks curiously.

I raise an eyebrow. How can I describe the Son children in a way that can do them justice?

"Well, they all have your son's big heart. I don't think I've ever seen anyone as kind-hearted as them. The oldest is Gohan, he's currently a scholar. He has an unbelievable power, so you had best not get him angry. Goten is the middle child, and he's around my age. What can I say...? The poor man is just like his father. He and Goku are both clueless about the simplest things, but they both have their moments when they can be wise. Pan... She's the youngest. She's amazing... She has a kind heart, but her mother's mouth. She's not afraid to tell you what she thinks, and she's so stubborn. Even if you were to tell her no, if she has her mind set on something then she'll do it..."

"You're going to go back to see her, aren't you?" Bardock asks smugly.

"What?"

"My granddaughter," he smiles. "You're going to go see her after you win..."

"Come on Trunks," King Kai says, pulling on my sleeve. "We've got to get you ready."

I didn't have time to answer Bardock, as I start walking again. Did my features really change that much when I talked about her? He was right though... I was going to go see her, and only her.

"King Kai, if the Saiyans were evil, how come Bardock is in the good part of Other World?"

"There are a few things you have to understand about the ancestry of your race," the Kai replies as he keeps walking. "Being evil was a necessity for them. They had to be ruthless to survive in a world controlled by Frezia, but around the time of his death, Bardock was different. He tried to warn his race and save his planet... That's why he's here."

I knit my eyebrows together. I wish I could have seen it... The stand Bardock tried to take when Frezia was getting ready to blow his planet up. It's hard to imagine yourself in that situation... What would you do for the people you love...? You would die... Just like I did!

"Oh look! It's a friend of mine! Stay here with Bubbles; I'm going to go tell him that I have a Saiyan!"

**xXxXxXx**

I roll my eyes.

"That man is stupid."

I look down frantically to see Bubbles looking at King Kai dully before staring up at me. "What? I know you think so too..."

I let out a light scream. "I CAN UNDERSTAND YOU?!"

"YOU CAN?!" Bubble is just as frantic.

"What's going on?!" King Kai rushes back over to us, and I freeze. I can't tell him I understand a monkey! That will just give him more ideas for his lame Saiyan jokes.

"Nothing, Bubbles just saw a bee," I mutter. Is there even bee's in Other World...?

The air becomes still, and everyone freezes. Chills started rising on my arms, something's about to happen. Before another word is spoken Kibito Kai appears in front of me.

Around me, all the Kai's are bowing to their Supreme Kai…

**xXxXxXx**

"Hello Trunks," he bows.

"Hello Kibito," I bow as well. "Come to see the tournament?"

"Actually... No. I've come here to talk to you."

"Can it wait?" King Kai asks.

"Afraid not... Trunks, how would you feel about being a Guardian?"

I raise an eyebrow. "As in Guardian Angel?"

"Yes."

"Whose Guardian would I be...?"

"Pan's…"

Everything inside of me stops. Was I right about the 'accident' not being one at all? What was wrong with Pan? A million thoughts are coursing through my mind.

"What's wrong with her?!"

"Nothing at the moment," Kibito replies calmly. "There's no easy way to say this, but my Ancestor and I believe Pan is being targeted by an outside force. By someone who looks human, but isn't…someone who isn't harming her physically, but emotionally."

"Who is it?" I growl through clenched teeth.

"We don't know…that's why we need you to go down there and watch over her. See if you can find out if there is anyone who would purposely try and make her feel worthless."

"Of course I'll help, but-"

"Yes, you'll get to talk to her once you find out who it is," he says, reading my thoughts. "I'm afraid to say you won't be able to talk to her before then, because she won't be able to see or hear you."

I sigh. "But I'll get to see her?"

"Yes," Kibito nods. "All you have to do is find out who wants her dead, and of course keep a low profile - which means no messing stuff up."

"When can I leave?"

"Right now…"

"What?! You can't leave! We're about to start the tournament!" King Kai yells.

"I have something more important to do!" I snap back at him. "I'm sorry King Kai, really I am, please understand."

The Kai sighs. "Fine... Go."

"Hold on Trunks," Kibito places a hand on my shoulder.

I close my eyes and count to three.

**xXxXxXx**

When I open them I see Kibito, and we're in Pan's room. It's night-time, because moonlight is shining through her window. I take a deep breath... It still smells just like her, warm honey and cinnamon.

"Remember, she can't hear, feel, or see you."

I nod. "Thanks Kibito, for telling me, and for letting me do this."

"No problem, Trunks. Keep her safe. If you ever need to contact me, just call out to me telepathically."

I nod once more before I'm alone in the room... But I'm not alone. I'm all too aware that there is a sixteen-year-old girl in her bed behind me. I'm all too aware of the fact that the girl is Pan, and I'm about to see her for the first time in months. I turn around, and gulp.

Standing at the end of her bed rest, I can see her perfectly. She's curled up into a ball as she lies on her side, her back facing the edge of the bed. Her raven-hair is sprayed out around her. Her long eyelashes rest on her cheekbones, but what gets me most of all is the dried tear stains on her cheeks.

I want nothing more than to wake her, by picking her up and telling her that everything will be okay, because I'm here now. But I know that's a lie... I won't be back forever. Only temporarily... but I'll make the most out of the time I have! I will find whoever is threatening Pan, and then they'll be sorry. Oh so sorry...

**Who do you guys thing is after Pan? AND how long do you think it will be before Trunks talks Kabito into letting Pan see him? **


	8. Chapter 8

**: Haha yes! All the great failures in life get casted towards Yamcha! It's a motto of mine! ;) As for Marron being the girl... You'll see!**

**Ivette: You'll see!**

**Becca: Yes, Baradock was the only one who entered into heaven, everyone else went down yonder.**

**shellsuchiha: You'll see!**

**Super Pan-Chan: Oh... You'll see!**

**SonPanssj4: I blame Yamcha for everything...**

**Vegetable lov3r: You're heading in the right direction! It would be kinda obvious if it were them, huh? Lol**

**Prisci99: She is just as clueless!**

**Treasure: You'll see!**

**Saiyan Chik: Yes it was!**

* * *

**Thank you Kimi! You're amazing... But uh- It's time to give Trunks and Goten back! Lmao!**

* * *

**Eight**

**Pan POV**

Deep breaths Pan, I keep saying to myself. It's the day of the recital, and I feel nervous. I've never been one to be nervous, but for some reason, I am. I already know my parents and brothers are all seated. I know Bulma and Bulla are too, because of the text I received from the latter. Maybe I'm so nervous because I know that Trunks won't be here... He used to text me when he couldn't make it- it was usually because of his job. This time it's because he's dead.

It's depressing to think about it, but I do…daily. The Dragon Radar still hasn't lit up, and I have no clue as to when the Other World Tournament is. I know I'll only get to see him for a day, but I'm okay with that, until I can have him back for good.

**xXxXxXx**

"Pan, are you ready?" Louis stands beside me, smiling brightly.

I smile gently. "I guess so." The music starts, and the performance begins.

I'm in another world when I dance. I feel free, forgetting all about my troubles. As Odette, I am just simply Odette. When I'm the swan, that's all I am…

At the end, everyone comes out, and takes a bow. I walk out with Louis, since we were the main dancers. I pick up a rose that was thrown onto the stage, and hold it gently as Madame Catherine begins to talk.

"And a special thanks to Pan Son!" she says, catching my attention. "She has had a rough start to the year, but she is back with us, and I couldn't be more proud of her."

I don't know why, but I start shaking. My hands grasp the stem of the rose, and I hear Livie gasp. "Pan your bleeding!"

Everyone turns their attention towards my hand, blood is running down it. Most of the girls gasp, and Louis takes my good hand in his own. "I'll go clean her up," he says, before dragging me away.

**xXxXxXx**

"Want to talk about it?" he asks. He's focusing on cleaning my hand as I sit on the sink.

"Not really," I mutter.

"You were thinking about him, weren't you?"

"I always think about him..." I whisper.

Louis sighs. "I know you miss him, honey."

I shake my head. "It's still so hard..."

"He cared a lot about you. Coming to the studio to pick you up every day was really sweet of him."

I smile slightly. "Yeah, we really got on well. I guess I was like the little sister he wanted."

"Girl…'the little sister he wanted'? Nu-uh…!" Louis says dramatically.

"What do you mean?" I ask, confused.

"Pan, darling, that man practically worshiped the air you breathed! It was so obvious..."

"What was?" I demand.

"...That he really liked you," Louis says with a kind smile. I can tell that wasn't what he was going to say at first, but I don't push it. All I want to do is go home and sleep.

**xXxXxXx**

"You were amazing Panny!" Papa says, hugging me tightly.

"Thank you!" I reply as the rest of my family swarms me.

"Are you okay?" Momma asks, "You were bleeding!"

"Oh yes, I'm fine. I just held onto the rose a bit too tight. Louis bandaged it for me," I hold up my bandaged right hand.

"Okay," Momma smiles lightly. "Ready to go home?"

"Yes please," I nod.

Before we leave, Bulma and Bulla meets up with us, and hugs me tightly. They both look good, and that makes me happy. When we arrive home it's quite, and after giving everyone goodnight kisses, I head up to my room. There I will be able to think clearly.

**xXxXxXx**

"What a long day," I rub my temples. I shut my door gently and walk over to my dresser where I start changing. Nothing feels better than to strip out of my ballerina costume, and into some pyjamas. Oh, I almost forgot, and loosen my hair... It feels so good to let it down! I run my hands through it a few times, and rub my sore head where it was a bit too tight. Now it is bed time...

My heart stops. Is someone playing a sick joke on me? I shake as I pick up the Middlemist red flower. It's my favorite, and only one person knew that... A sob ripples through me as I fall to my knees. _Why can't he just be back already?!_

**xXxXxXx**

**Third Person POV**

She quickly made her way into the house, her blonde hair swished behind her like a curtain. The house was quiet, and she was livid. Stomping through the entrance and up the stairs, she came to the room she needed. Busting the door open she saw him sitting at his desk, working on something that she figured was boring.

"You didn't come to my recital," she glared into his sinister eyes.

"I'm sorry," he apologized as he stood up. His arms brought her into an embrace that she never returned. "Really, my love, I am sorry. I had to do a bit of paper work tonight, but it was all for us, I swear. I'm sure you looked lovely on stage... You look so...young." He licked his lips and smirked.

She looked up at him and smirked wickedly. "You really think so? Younger than I was last month?"

"Yes," he murmured. "Is her emotions still working good?"

"Of course. She's still so gloomy... It could be because I killed her crush."

"You're bad..." he whispered, and shook his head with an amused expression.

"I have learned from the best," she countered, and kissed his lips greedily.


	9. Chapter 9

**Nine**

I get a warm feeling, knowng today is my last day of school. Unfortunately it's only for my junior year, and then one more to go! To say that I will miss anybody during the summer break will be a lie, and my Momma always told me to never lie. It's not like any of them will miss me either.

"Pan!" Louis exclaims, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Hey Louie," I greet. So I may have lied... I'll miss Louis, but only Louis.

"This Summer, we're going shopping together, and bring Bulla."

"Louie..." I groan.

"No arguments," he holds a hand out. "I know Bulla will agree with me; we're getting you into a dress."

"I wore a dress two weekends ago."

"That was for our recital. I don't want to see you in a tutu; I want to see you in a short dress, so I can see those legs!"

I roll my eyes. "For a gay guy, you sure do like women's legs."

"Darling, I wish I had legs as good as yours!"

"Fine, whatever… We'll go shopping."

"Yes! And you have to help me look for a hot guy."

"Of course, because a guy is just what you need."

"Yes, it is," Louis grins. "I'll see you at the studio tomorrow."

"Bye Louis," he hugs me and then we part ways.

**xXxXxXx**

I empty my locker, removing the remaining contents. A few textbooks to turn in, and loose paper that can be thrown away. The last thing left in it is the Dragon Radar, which I take everywhere with me, in case a Dragon Ball appears. I can only hope... I sigh in defeat when I see no Dragon Ball. Dende said that one will just pop up... but how long will it take? I've been patient, now I'm starting to feel agitated. I want Trunks back!

Carefully, I slip the DR in my bag, and walk down the empty hallways... Or I thought they were empty until I trip on something- more like someone. I would have caught myself too, if I was paying attention.

"Oh... Pan, you should really be more careful," Leo snickers.

"It's a wonder how you always end up being the lead ballerina," Jamie tilts her head to the side when I look up. "You seem so clumsy."

"Maybe it's because I work hard," I stand up and look at both of them.

"You probably pay your way," Leo snarls.

"Believe what you want to Leo, I really don't give a damn!"

"Whoa," Jamie says.

I have never acted like this before, but I really can't stop it now. "Both of you just leave me the hell alone, because I got some news for you... I will always get the lead. I can't help it if I'm better than you, and I can't help it that you're weirdly obsessed with me."

Leo seems taken aback. "I- I'm not obsessed with you!"

"Then keep my name out of your mouth!" I snap before turning around and walking off with my head held high.

**xXxXxXx**

**Trunks POV**

I'm pacing in Pan's room, waiting for her to arrive home from school. I could have gone with her, but I stayed here instead. It's her last day, and then she'll be home for Summer Break. I know she's ready for it to end; I would be too, if I were her.

**xXxXxXx**

She opens her door, pulling me out of my thoughts. She looks around the room, knitting her brows together as if she senses me here. It's heart-breaking, seeing her like this. She is just a shell of what she used to be. I've been here for two weeks, and so far I've got nothing that leads me anywhere, except that bitch Leo and her fat ass friend, Jamie. If only I were still alive...

Pan sighs, lying on her bed. She stares up at her ceiling with a blank expression. "When will the Other World Tournament be?" she asks herself.

I feel a tinge of guilt. I was supposed to win, and then spend one day with her.

"I didn't know it would take so long, but hopefully it won't be too much longer... Then I can see Trunks-Kun for a day..."

I shiver in delight at hearing her say my name again. I've missed this...

"But one day wouldn't be long enough..."

I agree…eternity won't be long enough.

"How often do they hold Other World Tournaments? Every year... Every other year...? Maybe he could win every year or every other year so I can keep seeing him."

Is she right? I hope so. It will be wonderful to see her every year, instead of waiting until she passed away. But...What if she moves on? What's to say I come back one year and she's married to some worthless man, and has a baby on the way? How will I react? I suppose I will be happy, even though I know deep down I will be miserable. She has to move on sometime...

"Would he still like me even when I have wrinkles? I hope I go before then..."

Don't talk like that Pan... Live life to the fullest...

"I wonder..."

Oh this will be good...

"I wonder if I'll be able to touch him... and him me. When Papa came back for a day- during the day of the tournament when Majin Buu arrived, everyone could touch him..."

She's right... Will she be able to touch me? The thought is pleasing...

**xXxXxXx**

**Pan POV**

I lay on my bed, my mind buzzing for answers. Can Trunks come back every year? How great will that be! And who's to say that one year he'll come back, and realize that I'm no longer a little girl, but a grown woman? The things I will do, given one night with him... I can feel my face heat up at the sultry thoughts.

What if one time when he arrives back...he has a child waiting to see him for the first time?

I shake my head, sitting up quickly. Tears are burning my eyes. I bend my knees and cross my arms on top of them before crying. What am I thinking?!

I'm going to be wishing Trunks back with the new Dragon Balls! He'll be alive again, and then it won't just be me he will see, but plenty of other girls. Why would he choose me over them?

The thought of not bringing him back just to keep him for myself is selfish, and something I will never be able to do. I want him back, even if he's just a friend. I just want him back...

**xXxXxXx**

**Trunks POV**

She is crying... Why is she crying? Somehow I know it's because of me, because I'm dead.

_'Kibito... Is there any way at all for her to see me?'_ I ask.

_'There is...but-'_

_'Please,'_ I beg before he finishes_. 'Just make it so that only she can see me. She's falling apart Kibito, and I can't stand to watch it anymore! Maybe if she knows I'm back for a while, she'll be happier. It can lessen the chance for whoever is attacking her, in succeeding. This is what they want!'_

_'You know her better than I do,'_ he finally says. _'She will be the only one that can see you.'_

**xXxXxXx**

**Pan POV**

Something in my room changes, and I stop crying. I can feel it... something is not right. It's a weird feeling, and I've been feeling it frequently over the past few weeks.

"Hello?" I look up and glance around my empty room. There's nothing here, but the feeling is getting stronger. A rush of cold air fills the room, and I shiver. "Hello?" I get off my bed and tense up a little.

"Hello Precious," a voice greeted, that was both soft and deep…

* * *

**Please do not kill me! *runs and hides* **


	10. Chapter 10

**Super Pan-Chan: Don't hurt me! Here you go! **

**Vegetable Lov3r: Haha, I have to make you guys come back for more! Funny you mention 17... He'll be coming into the story later- but not the way you think!**

**Shellsuchiha: You will find out eventually! I promise!**

**Kim: You didn't die, did you?**

**Da Kurlzz: Please don't! D:**

**Prisci99: Here you go!**

**Saiyan Chik: I'm not that cruel! **

**Ivette: Here you go!**

**bellaluvsfanficts: Here you go!**

**Becca: Pan is like us when it comes to the dream department! ;P**

* * *

**Thank you, Kim! **

* * *

**Ten**

**Trunks' POV**

She stood still before her limbs began to shake. Slowly, she turns her head to where she heard my voice a few seconds ago. Her eyes were large and looking straight into mine.

"Trunks-Kun," she falls to her knees as tears pool out of her eyes.

"Awe," I pout. "I was hoping you would run into my arms," I open them up, just for her.

She bounces up on one leg, and flies into my arms. Her arms wrap around my neck tightly and her hands grab onto my shirt. She's sobbing, and her body is still shaking.

"I'm here, Love," I rub her back with one hand as I hold onto her tightly with my other arm.

She's talking, but her words aren't coherent. I kiss her forehead and she stops crying, and looks up at me. We don't speak, because we don't need to. I already know what she's telling me, and I'm telling her the same thing.

"I've missed you," she says it out loud anyways, and rests her head on my chest.

"I've missed you too," I murmur into her hair.

Her cries have become soft hiccups now, but she still holds onto my shirt tightly. I hold her a while longer, enjoying the feeling of her being in my arms.

**xXxXxXxXx**

**Pan POV**

This has to be a dream! I finally have Trunks back...for now! Even if it is just for now, I'm not letting him go anytime soon.

I look up at him with wide, blurry eyes. "So you won the Other World Tournament?"

"Not exactly," he smiles.

"What do you mean?" I ask frantically. What if he didn't win, and he's just back for a few minutes instead of a day?

"I'm not staying for a day, I'm going to be staying for a while..."

"You're back?!" I practically shout.

"I'm afraid not... I'm your Guardian Angel."

"Guardian Angel...?"

"Yep," he smirks and my heart melts. "You, apparently cause a lot of mischief, so I'm here to help you out."

"So, you'll be staying until I don't need you anymore...?"

"Yeah," he whispers.

Looks like he'll never leave then... Well at least, until I can wish him back with the Dragon Balls.

I lay my head back on his chest and smile, a real smile for the first time since he's been gone.

"Is that a smile I see?" he asks, tilting his head to the side. "That's a nice change from your normal frown."

"I haven't had many reasons to smile," I reply honestly. "Are you going to tell me the real reason why you're back?"

"Not at the moment," he rests his chin on my head.

"Okay, I'll leave it...for now. I'm just happy you're back."

"Me too," his arms tighten around me.

Now that he's back it's as if he'd never left. And the faster I find the Dragon Balls; he'll never have to leave! Everything will be like it's supposed to be.

"I'm sorry for dying," he finally whispers.

I hold onto his shirt tightly. "You should have let me die."

"Don't you dare talk like that Pan Son! Not around me," he grabs the top of my arms and I look up at him. I've never seen him this serious before- even when we were hunting Dragon Balls. "I could never just sit back and let you die! You mean too much to me," he wraps his arms around me again and holds me close.

His hugs aren't as warm as they use to be; then again it could be because he's dead. Even if he is back for now, he is still dead...

"Hey now," Trunks says, wiping away my tears. "It's going to be okay." He kisses my forehead and I believe him.

"Pan!" Momma's voice came from downstairs. "Time for supper sweetie!"

How long have I been holding onto Trunks...? A few hours...? It only seems like minutes.

"You had best go eat," Trunks whispers.

"But-"

"I'm not leaving," he promises. "As soon as you're done eating, you can come back up here and see me, but for now go eat! I'm not having you starve on me," he teases.

I smile slightly and nod my head. "You had best still be here."

"Hey, I could never lie to you. Now go!" he slaps my butt lightly as I turn around.

I blush lightly as I walk to my door, and when I open it up I turn around to look at him. He lies down on my bed and sighs.

"I forgot how comfortable your bed is. Go ahead, go eat. I'm going to take a nap."

"I'll be back as soon as I can," I whisper.

"I'm sure you will," he smirks.

I bite my lip as I look at him some more. I don't want to leave him, because he just got back. I know I have to though, but he'll be waiting for me to return! The sooner I eat, the faster I can see him again! I shut my door quickly and bolt down the stairs.


	11. Chapter 11

**Day: I'm happy she's happy too! Lol things will be good for a while!**

**Da Kurlzz: Thanks!**

**Vegetable lov3r: Lmao... Oh yes, 17 will be in here. I think I'll surprise everyone for the plans I have in store for him... Lmao!**

**Kim: Lol! I just had to make them touch.. What would be the fun if I didn't? Lmao**

**Ivette: Correct!**

**xKiraro: Well... For now she will.**

**shellsuchiha: Here you go!**

**Becca: He'll tell her the truth when things become more serious... He just wants to enjoy the moment for now.**

**ArmyWife22079: Lmao! That would be funny to see in a way. Nope Gohan and Videl are childless. I found no point to give them one.**

**Saiyan chik: Lol! See!**

**the-writing-vampire: First off, let me say thank you for reading it! I don't want to ruin too much for you, so all I'm allowing myself to say is that your questions will be answered.**

* * *

**Thank you, Kim! For being a great Beta and an even more wonderful friend! **

* * *

**Eleven**

I've never been one to rush while eating, but tonight I'm eating faster than Papa! The sooner I finish this meal, the sooner I can go see Trunks again. He's back!

I want to scream it to my family, but I wouldn't dare. What if this is a dream?! What if I was just imagining him in my room? What if he's not back...I've got to stop thinking like that! I'll find out when I'm done eating.

"Pan," Momma looks at me curiously. "Are you okay?"

"Yes Ma'am," I reply after swallowing my food. "I'm just super hungry."

Papa raises an eyebrow. "Well, be careful, and don't choke."

Goten, who's seated across from me laughs lightly. "I don't think you have any room to talk, Dad."

Papa just smiles. "Food is too good to let it go to waste."

"Pan, Marron called me earlier. She's wondering if you and Bulla would like to go shopping with her sometime?"

"Sure…" I already promised Louis I would go shopping with him and Bulla, so why not just bring Marron along as well.

"Really…?" Goten asks, surprised.

"Yeah," I lift my head. I hadn't done much since Trunks had died, but now that he was back...in my room... It couldn't hurt for me to do a bit.

"That's great!" Goten smiles. "I'll call Marron later, and tell her the good news."

I nod my head. "Sounds good."

"So, it's finally summer." Momma announces. "What are you going to do Pan?"

_Spend as much time with Trunks as I can..._ "I don't know. Practice dancing I guess, hang out with the girls, read a few books, watch TV, eat..."

Papa laughs lightly. "I'm glad my children know what's important."

Momma rolls her eyes and smiles. "Have any boys caught your attention?"

The room becomes quiet, and I can tell Momma regrets asking. I don't look at anyone, and keep my eyes on my now empty plate.

"No," I finally whisper. "I'm done, may I be excused?" Momma nods lightly, and I rush up to my room.

**xXxXxXx**

I open my door, expecting the worst. Expecting what happened earlier to be a dream, and for Trunks to be gone. He's not... He's still here! My heart thumps inside my chest as he turns around to look at me from his spot beside my desk.

"I thought you were going to take a nap."

Trunks shrugs. "I was, but I couldn't. It's boring being a ghost."

"So you're going to waste your extra time going through people's belongings?"

"Yeah," he smirks.

I smile lightly as I shut my door, and walk over to my bed. I have nothing to hide from him, so why not let him snoop?

"Find anything interesting?"

"Oh, everything you keep is interesting Precious. You're a little hoarder, you know?"

"Yes... Well... I just forget to throw stuff away."

"Oh I forgot to tell you something! You're the only one that can see me, and you're the only one who can hear me."

I knit my eyebrows together. "Well... It's a good thing I didn't mention you at dinner then."

Trunks turns his head to look at me, and smiles. "I would say so. They'll think you're going crazy."

"Trunks... How long have you been back?" I've been wondering for a few minutes.

"A few weeks," he states. "I just talked Kibito Kai into letting you see me today though."

"So you've watched me for a few weeks?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"You haven't watched me change or take a shower have you?" I smirk.

He freezes before he slowly continues to put items back in my drawer. "Of course not."

"Sure," I drawl out.

He turns his head and glares at me playfully. "Okay, so maybe a few times. You should have said something though! You can't just start randomly taking your clothes off."

"That's what I thought," I reply smugly. "In my defence, I didn't know you were watching me."

He finishes searching through my drawers, and makes his way over to me. I feel the weight on the bed shift as he lies down beside me.

"So, fill me in on everything that you have done since I've been gone."

I know he doesn't want to hear about me being depressed so I think. "Not much really. I've been doing ballet, going to school, oh yeah... I barely passed Chemistry."

"Precious..."

I hold my hands up. "I don't understand that crap. And you haven't been here to help me."

Trunks smirks. "It's a good thing that I'll be here to help you when you go to Physics then, huh?"

I roll my eyes and stifle a yawn. "Oh yes."

"Are you tired?" he sits up, looking at me carefully.

"No," I tell him quickly. I don't want to stop talking to him.

He smiles softly. "I'll still be here when you wake up."

"But I'm not tired," I shake my head.

He chuckles. "Go take a shower and get ready for bed."

"But-"

"No buts, Love."

I frown. "Okay, but I'm giving you a fair warning now, I'm about to strip."

His hands cover's his eyes, and he laughs as he lies back on the bed. "Okay, okay! I get it."

I stand up and start walking to my dresser. "No peaking."

"What makes you think I would do that?" he snickers.

"I know you! It's a good thing I'm stripping in my bathroom!"

"You wound me!" Trunks sits up on my bed, and I see his disappointed face before I shut the door while giggling.

**xXxXxXx**

I shower, wash my face, and brush my teeth quickly. I rush past Trunks, and go downstairs to kiss my parents goodnight. Once back in my room, I talk Trunks into laying down beside me, of course he doesn't need that much convincing.

"Can you sleep?" I whisper to him.

He knits his eyebrows together. "I don't think so... I mean, I could when I was with King Kai, but I haven't the few weeks I've been with you. I haven't even felt tired."

I scoot a bit closer to him. "What do you do?"

"Think... That's something you have a lot of time to do once you're dead."

I feel the tears gather in my eyes, and he can sense it too. He turns over, and lovingly smiles at me as he wipes a tear off my cheek.

"You got to stop crying," he whispers. "It breaks my heart to see you cry. I'm back now, and that's all that matters, okay?"

I nod my head. He is back... And once I collected the new Dragon Balls, he will be back for good.

I lean into him as he wraps an arm around my waist. It feels right and wrong at the same time. I'm finally in Trunks' arms again, but his touch is cold. I know he can't help it. I can feel him, but his touches aren't physically there. If anything they're more like a phantom touch... I long for his real ones.

"Trunks?" I'm starting to fall asleep.

"Yes?" I hear him ask softly.

"Thank you for coming back."

"Of course," he whispers. I feel his cold lips kiss my forehead, and I sigh before falling into a deep slumber.


	12. Chapter 12

**ArmyWife22079: Well...I made ChiChi put her in dance because she didn't want her daughter to become too much of a tomboy. At first Pan didn't like it, but now she loves it. If she had to pick, I think she would pick dancing, because it's like sparing to her.**

**Ivette: Honestly...I have no idea.**

**Kim: Of course Trunks has been naughty... Lmao! I think Pan would be fairly open with him, since the past they've had together.**

**Vegetable lov3r: Yeah, I can't imagine it.**

**Treasure: Lmao. Thanks.**

**Prisci99: Yep...pretty much.**

**Day: Awe thanks!**

**Becca: Lmao! Me too! The search for the dragon balls will be picking up its paste soon.**

**Saiyan Chik: Lmao. It's okay, we all have different views.**

**Da Kurlzz: Yeah :(**

**shellsuchiha: Lmao! I wouldn't want him any other way!**

**The-writing-vampire: *crosses arms* you're right...I'm not going to tell you anything. Lmao. I got to keep you coming back somehow!**

**SweetenedSky: Awe! Here you go!**

* * *

**Thank you, Kim! For being an awesome beta reader!**

* * *

**Twelve**

I feel the first early morning rays against my closed eyelids, and curse myself for not shutting my blinds. I stretch, taking in the empty space of my bed...empty space?!

My eyes fly open to see the spot beside me unoccupied. Where's Trunks?! I sit up quickly, and my heart attack defuses when I see him sitting on my window seat, looking out across the wooded acres of Mt. Paozu.

He turns and looks at me, a soft smile playing on his lips. "Told you I would be here."

I nod with a light sigh. My heart still feels like it's going to beat out of my chest. "I still keep thinking that this is all a dream."

"Nope," Trunks says lightly. "I'm here whether you like it or not."

"Of course I like it," I mumble.

He stands up and walks over to my bed before sitting down beside me. "I'm sorry if I scared you."

I shake my head lightly. "It's fine...I was just afraid that you had..."

"I promise not to go anywhere without telling you first."

I sigh and glance down. I feel like a pet owner chaining her dog up to a short leash. "I don't want you to feel like you have to stay with me..."

"I don't feel like I have to stay with you, I chose to," he says simply. "Even though I'm your guardian angel, I can still go mess with other people...they just won't be able to see me like you can."

Before I can reply, my door opens and Goten pops his head in. "Hey, you're up. Breakfast is almost ready."

"Goten's a faggot," Trunks teases.

I take a sharp intake of breath, praying that Goten didn't hear. Instead he looks at me worriedly. "Pan-Chan, are you okay?"

"Uh-huh," I nod as Trunks snickers.

"Well then, come on."

**xXxXxXx**

I walk downstairs with Goten, and I'm all too aware that Trunks is following behind us. Dende, please don't let him do anything stupid!

I sit in my normal seat as Goten sits in his. Momma and Papa are already seated. The atmosphere is quiet as we all eat, and I'm trying not to look at Trunks, who is wandering about everywhere. I can't help glancing at him. It's hard being the only one that can see him.

"So do you two have anything planned for today?" Papa asks.

"Yeah, I'm going out with Marron," Goten answers with a mouthful.

"I have to run a few errands," it's not a lie. I have to check out new ballet shoes, and see if a music album is in.

"Hey," Goten pops his head up. "Has anyone seen my car keys?"

My eyes immediately focus on a smirking Trunks. I narrow them, but quickly avert them when I feel Papa looking my way.

"Did you not put them up?" Momma sighs.

"That's the thing...I did put them up. I know for a fact I put them on the hook. Pan, you didn't take them did you?"

I give him a dull look. "Seriously?"

"Ah sorry," he smiles lightly. "I forgot."

"What's that about?" Trunks raises an eyebrow. I can't answer him, because I'll look like a fool, so I keep eating.

I try not to look at Trunks for the rest of the meal, but it's hard. I have a poltergeist annoying me! He keeps moving my hair, and making me shiver. He's not just bothering me, but he's secretly bothering Goten. Each time Goten looks down at his phone, Trunks will slyly move my brother's plate over. If I wasn't so paranoid, I would find it comical.

**xXxXxXx**

I sigh upon entering my room with Trunks. He snickers and makes his way over to my computer chair. "That was fun. So, where are we going today?"

I walk over beside him and open up a drawer where my 'to-do list' sits. I pick it up and my eyes widen. I had two things I wrote down so I wouldn't forget them, and I wrote them down in black pen, in my neat handwriting. Both were marked out, and in blue ink was written 'Trunks'. He even added four more bullets, all with his name beside them!

I glare at him, but he turns his head and whistles innocently. Would that even be possible? For me to 'do him'? I have to fight back a blush. Quickly, I dig through my closest and pull out an outfit.

"I'll be right back!" I tell him before rushing into the bathroom.

**xXxXxXx**

"Ah, West City Mall!" Trunks says happily as we enter through front doors.

"We're in public, so try not to cause any distractions," I whisper.

"Me- a distraction? No!" he teases.

Trunks follows me to the shoe store where I got new ribbons for my ballet shoes. And then he followed me to the music store...

"This music," he says, glancing over a few albums from beside me. "Is crap," he says distastefully.

"Yep," I whisper in agreement.

"Get this one," he pushes an album over towards me slightly.

"Why?" I ask.

"I want to hear it," he says simply. "I wonder what movies they have..."

I watch him walk away with a raised eyebrow. He's supposed to be my guardian angel? In a way I feel like I'm babysitting a ghost... But I'm not complaining.

**xXxXxXx**

"If I have nightmares tonight, I'm going to hurt you," I tell Trunks as we walk back to my house.

"Oh, I'm scared," he teases, wiggling his fingers at me. I move to hit him, "Careful, Precious. People are coming, wouldn't want them thinking you're crazy," he says lightly.

I keep my features in check as a couple passes us. Trunks has a smug smirk on his face, and I roll my eyes. In my bag I have three CD's and four movies...and they're all for him. He wanted more, but I promised him we would come back again.

**xXxXxXx**

"So this is what you meant. When you said that you were spent, and now it's time to build from the bottom of the pit right to the top. Don't hold back. Packing my bags, and giving the academy a rain check."

I smile lightly, and hum in tune with Trunks. He has a nice voice...and as long as he doesn't start singing 'Oppa oppa gangnam style...hey sexy lady!' again. I'll be fine...

* * *

**The song Trunks was singing was It's Time by Imagine Dragons.**

**Gangnam Style belongs to Psy**

**Next chapter: Pan's birthday! **


	13. Chapter 13

**SonPanssj4: Lol! Thanks!**

**Karin: Yes it is!**

**SweetenedSky: I know it would be for me!**

**Prisci99: Me too!**

**Day: Hehe...I had to make him do it!**

**Vegetable lov3r: Lmao! Especially if Trunks was the ghost!**

**Ivette: Me too!**

**shellsuchiha: haha! She would be like...dammit Trunks!**

**Da Kurlzz: Thanks!**

**Kim: Lmao! I love his jokes! I didn't have anything else planned for the car keys lmao!**

**ArmyWife22079: Yeah, you're probably right :)**

**Trina Hearts: Yep...**

**Saiyan Chik: Yeah, I like Mai form Avatar. :) she's pretty cool. I love Inuyasha- Sit boy! I didn't get your email, it did t show up. The site is tricky like that and you have to be careful. If you make an account I can PM you my email or you can yours.**

**Becca: *sobs* I MISS YOU!**

**Guest: Use what...? Lmao**

**The-writing-vampire: Because it probably is...lmao**

* * *

**Thank you, Kim!**

* * *

**Thirteen**

I look around the room with a light frown. There are not many people here, simply because I don't want a lot of people here. My family, Louis, some friends from school and the Z-Fighters are here for my birthday.

The one person I truly want to be here isn't. I only saw him for a short time this morning before he kissed my cheek, wished me a happy birthday, and left…promising to return.

"Pan-Chan, you should be smiling!" Bulla walks up to me. "It's your birthday!"

"Haven't you ever heard of the saying, 'it's my party and I'll cry if I want to'?"

Bulla's smile falters. "You miss him don't you...?"

My heart pounds lightly. I don't dare tell her that I've been spending the last three weeks with him as a ghost...I feel almost guilty...

"I miss him too..."

Yep. There's the guilt.

"He would want you to be happy Pan. He would want all of us to be happy. That's what keeps me going."

I nod with a light smile. "You're right."

**xXxXxXx**

"I think I'm going to have your mom adopt me," Louis stands beside me, stuffing his face with food.

"What?" I raise an eyebrow.

"Her food is so good! How is it that you, your brothers and your father are not fat?! I would eat her food until I burst. I swear...if she were younger, I might just turn straight for her."

I purse my lips together before letting out a loud laugh. For some reason I find that hilarious and I can't control my laughter. I hold my gut as tears roll down my cheeks, trying to calm myself.

"No fair," Goten shoves a five dollar bill into Louis' hand. "I didn't even get to talk to her!"

I straighten my back and wipe my eyes, still taking deep breaths to compose myself. "You two bet on who could make me laugh first?"

"Yep," Louis and Goten both grin adorably. How can I be mad?

"Thanks you two!" I hug them both.

**xXxXxXx**

"Pan-Chan!" Gohan walks into the living room holding a package. "This just came for you."

"Huh?" I take it from his hands carefully.

"Who's it from?" Bulla inquires.

"I don't know, it just says from a fan," I glance at the index card.

Bulla helps me open the package, and what's inside makes my heart stop. It's a white porcelain ballerina doll. The only color is her bright pink tutu. She's in fifth position, toes pointed and back arched. Who bought this for me...?

"It's beautiful," Bulla whispers. "Look, it plays music."

There's another knock on the door, and Gohan sighs before going to answer it.

I lift the ballerina carefully and turn the spindle a few times before 'The Nutcracker' starts to play. The ballerina turns gracefully.

"Another package Pan," Gohan hands me a slender looking box this time.

"You've got quite a few secret admirers," Marron smiles. "Let's see what this one is."

I carefully hand Bulla the ballerina as Marron and I open up my other present. What's inside makes me freeze, even more so than the ballerina. Carefully, I pull out a glass sculpture of a middlemist red flower. I know who this present is from, and it's more special than any ballerina could ever be.

"It's beautiful," Momma whispers from behind me. "I wonder who got it for you..."

"I don't know," I lie. "It's beautiful though..."

**xXxXxXx**

"Have a good birthday?" a voice asks as I'm getting ready for bed later that night.

I turn my head, a giant smile on my face. I jump up from my seat, and run on my tip-toes to him before throwing myself into his arms. He chuckles lightly and wraps his arms around me.

"I take that as a yes? It's not every day a girl turns seventeen," he smiles.

"Thank you for my present," I smile up at him. "It's beautiful and I love it."

"You are most welcome," he returns the smile.

"How did you do it?" I raise an eyebrow.

Trunks smirks…"I used my mother's credit card."

My eyes widen. "When she finds out-"

"She won't," he reassures me.

I sigh and lean back in his arms. The only thing that would make this more wonderful is if he were alive...

"Who got you the ballerina?" he asks, glancing at my table.

"A fan," I shrug. "Watch this," I make my way out of his arms and over to my dresser.

"Precious-" he starts, but I'm already spinning the spindle. "Don't!"

"What?" I ask as the spindle jams. "It's not turning..." I try to force it.

"No!" he yells, running over to me, and tackling me to the ground.

I yell lightly, the ballerina falls out of my hands just as it explodes. I'm breathing heavily and so is Trunks. What the hell just happened?!

Trunks jumps off me, and I sit up right before my family bursts through my door. They look back and forth between the broken ballerina and me.

**xXxXxXx**

"What happened?" Momma is beside me.

I shrug, I honestly don't know. "I guess it was jammed or something...it just kinda exploded."

Papa lets out a long breath as he starts picking the pieces up with Goten. "I'm sorry your present broke, Panny."

"It's okay," I answer lightly. I still have Trunks' flower so I'm more than fine.

It doesn't take long for the boys to pick up all the pieces. They give me a kiss and say goodnight before leaving. Momma makes sure I'm okay, wishes me happy birthday again, gives me a kiss, and then leaves.

**xXxXxXx**

I slowly turn to look at Trunks who's lying face down on my bed. I turn off my light and crawl beside him, cuddling into his side.

"That was scary," I whisper.

He nods lightly. "You're telling me. My heart stopped."

"You saved me...again."

Trunks pops an eye open, and even in the dim light I can see the blue in it. "I would save you a million times Pan."

I don't say anything else as I rest my forehead against his side. Being saved wouldn't be worth it if he's not alive...


	14. Chapter 14

**ArmyWife22079: She would, but they wasn't necessarily going to bed. Just laying there...sorry I didn't really make that clear.**

**Treasure:...actually it's something much more.**

**Da Kurlzz: Thanks!**

**Ivette: Maybe...lol**

**Vegetable lov3r : LMAO! I imagine Trunks has his mothers credit card memorized! Plus, he can use a phone...LOL!**

**Kim: Awe thanks! I love them moments too!**

**PnutButtr: It just blew up...pew.**

**Saiyan Chik: I'm sorry, but you're email still isn't making any sense lol**

**Day: In this chapter! :D**

**shellsuchiha: *covers mouth* I can't tell you! Lol**

**Prisci99: Oh, it still won't be for a while...lol! Trunks does it before Pan! :p**

**butterscotch: Everything will come together in the end...promises.**

**Brii-Chan14: For real! Then I would actually date one!**

* * *

**Thank you, Kim! :D**

* * *

**Fourteen**

I blink; my eyes are blurry as I look around my room. I tighten my grip on Trunks, and then frown when I realize he's not there. He had to go to Other World yesterday, something about Kibito, or another...now what do I do?

I get up, and make my way downstairs. It can't be...is no one home?! There's a note on the fridge for me and Goten- so he must still be sleeping. It says that our parents are out shopping...poor Papa.

I fix me a bowl of captain crunch, and sit at the table. It isn't long before Goten comes downstairs still in his pj's and messy hair.

"Where's mom and dad?" he looks around the kitchen.

"They ran away, because they no longer love us," I say seriously.

He gives me a dull look, and shrugs. "They went shopping."

I stick a hand into my hoodie pocket, and feel something sharp. Slowly, I grab the item and take it out to see Goten's car keys..."Hey, I found your keys..."

"Really?!" he rushes over to me. "Thanks Pan!" he takes them graciously.

I'm glad he's so clueless, and doesn't ask me where I got them. Hell, I don't even know. How did Trunks even manage to put them into my hoodie without me noticing...unless he just placed them in one, and waited for me to wear it...that sounds like the best bet?

**xXxXxXx**

After eating, Goten leaves, happy to have his car keys again. I try to watch TV, but nothing good is on. Upon entering my room, a strange light is coming from the slightly open drawer of my nightstand beside the bed. It piques my curiosity... I walk over and open my drawer a little more, and peer inside. When I see what it is, I open it quickly and reach inside.

The Dragon Radar is aglow, and showing me where the first Dragon Ball is! My heart is racing! I can't believe it! This is beyond amazing! Trunks will be here sooner than I ever thought!

**xXxXxXx**

I land on an island miles away from East City. The Dragon Radar is in my hand, and I watch it closely as I walk. I can feel my stomach tightening. This is it! I'm finally going to find my first Dragon Ball!

I stop walking when the Radar shows that I'm on top of it. I look down and see nothing! What the heck?! I bend my knees, and narrow my eyes, searching harder. Then I see it...

I pick the sphere up carefully. Dende was right when he said they were completely different...gone is the orange color- these Dragon Balls are clear! Yes, clear! A single white star decorates it. It's beautiful...

I stand up, the Dragon Ball in one hand, and the Radar in my other. I check the Radar, but it's in vain. The other Dragon Ball hasn't popped up yet. But I'm okay with that, because I at least have the first one! I feel giddy!

I slide the DR and Dragon Ball into my hoodie pocket. I look around- I shake my head and laugh. This island is unpopulated. Who would be watching me? With a sigh, I shoot into the sky towards home.

**xXxXxXx**

"Panny," Momma says when I walk in. "Where have you been."

I freeze. "I um...I had to go to the studio right quick, Madame Catherine was talking about the summer schedules. I'm sorry for not leaving a note, I was afraid that I would be late..." I feel guilty for lying, but I can't tell her the truth...

"Ah," Momma nods, taking some meat out for dinner.

**xXxXxXx**

"Hey Pan!" Gohan appears, wrapping an arm around my shoulders in a hug.

I tense up, praying that the DR and Dragon Ball don't fly out of my pocket. Gohan leans me back, worry in his eyes.

"Are you okay, Pan-Chan?"

"Oh yeah," I laugh, trying my best to not sound nervous. "Just surprised me is all..."

"Hey," Papa sticks his head in, around the door. "The fish are jumping; you two want to go fishing...?"

"Yeah!" I smile… anything to keep the attention off me.

**xXxXxXx**

Papa goes knee deep in the river; he's not afraid of anything. I watch him with a light smile as Gohan gets in as well. Papa seems to be catching fish effortlessly, but Gohan...I snicker as he tries to use a strategy.

"Hey!" Goten yells, running up and slipping his shoes off as he joins the other boys.

"Where have you been?" Gohan asks, missing a fish.

"I went to lunch with Marron," Goten looks at the water carefully.

Gohan makes a move for a fish, but Goten is going for the same one! They butt-heads and I laugh uncontrollably from my spot on the river bank.

"You two have nothing on Papa!" I say between laughs.

Goten crosses his arms as him and Gohan move away from each other. "You could come and try yourself," they both say.

"Nah, I'm good," I smile. It's too risky to go into the water. The DR could get wet and break, not to mention that I could lose the Dragon Ball! "Plus, I'm on Papa's team, and by the looks of it, we're winning."

Goten rolls his eyes. "You always pick dad."

"Winning," I sing. "Isn't that right Papa?"

"Umm...yes," he nods as he catches what seems to be his millionth fish.

**xXxXxXx**

Later that night, I'm lying on my bed, looking at the Dragon Ball. I can't get over how beautiful and different it is. It's truly perfect!

I feel the air in my room change, and I don't have to turn around to know its Trunks. A smile lights up my face as I feel him sit down on my bed.

"No greeting, Precious?" he pretends to be hurt. "You haven't seen me all- is that what I think it is?" he whispers.

I sit up straight, and hold the Dragon Ball up between me and Trunks. He looks at it with wide eyes. Slowly, he touches it.

"I found it today," I whisper. "The other one will appear soon- I hope. Then once I have all of them, I can wish you back! Isn't that great?!"

**xXxXxXx**

**Trunks POV**

She's so happy...I can't bear to make her frown.

"Of course it is!" I grin.

She sighs, and sets the Dragon Ball in a drawer beside her bed. Slowly, she slides under the covers, and I join her. I make sure she's covered and warm as she cuddles up next to my cold body.

She kisses my cheek lightly. "Welcome back, I missed you."

"I've missed you too," I whisper.

Pan sighs, and lays her head on my shoulder. My mind keeps going back to the Dragon Ball...she actually found one! And she's wanting to use her wish on me...doesn't she know that she can have anything...?

* * *

**Next chapter: Bardock pops up! Wait- what? Lol!**

**AND! You guys will learn more about Leo...**


	15. Chapter 15

**Da Kurlzz: Lol yeah! I hope you like it!**

**SonPanssj4: Haha me too! That guy is a mess! **

**ArmyWie22079: She'll be able to wish him back, it's just emotions... tons and tons of emotions lol.**

**Treasure: He is dead, but remember the tournament! **

**Kim: Thanks! I'm happy you liked it! I wanted them to be different! Goku is a beast at fishing! For realzies!**

**Ivette: Yeah she did! lol**

**Jade: Leo is the girl who was tourmenting Pan in earlier chapters. She's a bully.**

**May: Hahah yeah he did.**

**Trina Hearts: She's the bully.**

**Day: Yeah, the next few chapters will be pretty short :( Awe, really? Thank you! I'm fixing to go back and edit all the chapter as well as adding more details. ALSO! I'll be adding more chapters to the story! I'm not quite finished with it yet! lmao! **

**Vegetable lov3r: Hahah yeah, he did! Bardock... *Shakes head* I don't know what to do with him sometimes! I love writing him though! **

**shellsuchiha: Haha... You'll see!**

**sherrie21: Well, Pan knows she likes him, and he knows that he likes her. They don't know the other likes each other though. BUT someone is fixing to tell the other... lol! Is ps I love you a good movie? I've never watched it... **

**PnutButtr: Me too! I love him! Thanks! :D **

**Becca: Hahah... I guess you'll just see! **

**the-writing-vampire: Hahah! You'll have to see!**

* * *

**A very special thank you to my beta reader! Couldn't have done it without ya!**

* * *

**Fifteen**

"The Purge," I muse as I watch the commercial. "Would you go see it?" I ask Pan.

"Heck no," she stands up from the couch, stretching. It's a rainy afternoon, and no one is home but her- so we're hanging out in the Son's living room.

I turn my attention back towards the T.V. "It seems that everyone would go crazy...breaking-and-entering, murdering, kidnapping, raping... You know what I would do?"

Pan smiles, placing her hands on her hips. "What?"

"Go to Taco Bell- free tacos!" I smirk. "How could anyone turn that down…?!"

Pan laughs musically. "If only everyone thought like you-" she shakes her head lightly. "I take that back! That would be a very bad thing!"

"Hey, if everyone thought like me-" I stop. "You're right, that wouldn't be a good idea."

Pan rolls her eyes, making her way to the kitchen. I lean back with a light sigh. It's when I hear Pan screaming that I bolt up, and rush into the kitchen.

**xXxXxXxXx**

"Bardock!" I greet with a smile at seeing the older Saiyan.

"Trunks," he nods.

"Wait, you can still see me?"

"I'm still dead too," he shrugs.

"Y-you two know each other...?" Pan whispers, her eyes locked on the man who looks just like her father.

"Yeah!" I grin. "Pan, this is Bardock- your grandfather. I met him at the tournament... Bardock, this is Pan."

Bardock smirks, the halo over his head looks beyond out of place.

"So I was right. You were coming back to see my granddaughter."

I clear my throat and change the subject. "So you won the tournament?"

"Of course," he nods. "Where is the rest of my family?"

"They're out..." Pan speaks up, still seeming a little frightened. "Won't be back until later… You wouldn't be hungry, would you...?"

Bardock's eyes sparkle, and just like that I know Pan has him wrapped around her pinky.

**xXxXxXxXx**

"Really?" Pan asks, sitting across from Bardock as he stuffs his face with some ramen she fixed. "Visions?"

"Yes," he swallows. "Most of them weren't pretty..."

"But still...you got to see my Papa," Pan smiles.

Bardock returns the gesture. "And now I get to see you. It's funny how life works out, dear one. One day you're doing your normal thing, and then the next you're standing up to an alien monarch..." he stares into the distance for a few seconds before shaking his head. "I can see Kakarrot and Vegeta did well though. I'm happy about that. You two seem like good kids."

"Awe, Bardock," I lean back in my seat, placing my hands behind my head. "You sound like a real grandpa!"

"Shut up," he mutters.

Bardock couldn't stay long. His time was only 3 hours. He left too soon, but talking to him was nice. I could tell Pan really enjoyed it too.

**xXxXxXxXx**

She lay beside me, talking about him. "I really like his name too!"

I laugh lightly. "Maybe you can name your son that- when you have one..."

"Yeah," she yawns, snuggling closer to me.

"Pan, do you think there is anyone- anyone at all who would want to hurt you on purpose...?"

"Yeah," Pan snorts, growing more tired. "Leo and Jamie. They seem to enjoy making my life hell."

I make sure Pan is good and asleep before I slip out of the bed. I walk to the window, and fly out. That's something that's okay about being dead- I can still fly.

**xXxXxXxXx**

I land in front of Leo's house, silently. I know where she lives, because I may have gone through Pan's dance teacher's files...

I walk through the front door and shiver lightly. It's still a weird feeling- walking through solid objects. I walk in what seems like a living room to see Leo watching T.V.

I had to do a double-take. This is Leo?! Her eyes have no trace of makeup on them, and her hair is in a messy bun. She's on the couch, watching some romantic movie.

Carefully, I walk around her house. No one but her seems to be home. Nothing seems weird or out of place. I cross my arms with a pout and walk back into the living room.

"Oh Allie," she sniffs, looking at the screen. "Can't you tell...? Noah loves you so much- if only I could have a love like that..."

I frown lightly. Leo isn't a bad person...Well not the kind of bad that would try to kill my Pan. From what I can gather, she's left home alone, mostly. She seems lonely more than anything.

And then, I guess she takes all her frustrations out on Pan...Who has two parents, who are always home, and she also used to have me.

I shake my head one more time before leaving. Leo isn't trying to harm Pan, but someone is. And I plan on finding them...

* * *

**The movie Leo was watching in the _Notebook_. It's an awesome movie and an even more amazing book. So therefore, I do not own it. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Karin: I love it too! It's such a sweet story!**

**Becca: No, King Vegeta never even got a chance like Bardock did, because he went down under- if you catch my drift.**

**Sherrie21: Hahah okay, I think I have it somewhere around my house.**

**SonPanssj4: Lol!**

**Chase: Shane for what? Lol**

**Day: Yes...really! What's your favorite fanfic ever? Lol**

**Ivette: I guess you'll just have to wait and see!**

**May: Thanks!**

**Jada: What do you mean we never talk? I get on chatterboxes quite often, but you never seem to be on...I'm sorry if I have ignored you in any way. I just have a lot of things going on right now- on here and real life.**

**Prisci99: You'll see!**

**Vegetable lov3r: Hahah! I'm glad you like that part! There's another dead joke in this chapter as well :P you so know Trunks was thinking that! Seventeen will be showing up...SOON!**

**Puntbuttr: It is romantic. I guess you could call it cheesy. I line cheesy things though lmao.**

**Kim: Awe thank you, Kim! I'm glad you liked it!**

**Jade: You'll see!**

**Shellsuchiha: Ahahah! Kill her! Lmao!**

* * *

**Thank you so much, Kim!**

* * *

**Sixteen**

"Pan!" Louis snaps his fingers in front of me, drawing me out of my daze.

"What?" I ask dully.

"Smile…!" He demands.

The corners of my mouth twitch up slightly. "Happy?"

"No. I want a real smile Pan Son! We're seniors!"

"So?" I shrug, looking down the dreadful hallways. I wish Trunks was here...

"Louis sighs… "What's bugging you?"

"Nothing."

"It's something," he gives me a look.

"I'm just thinking, that's all," I shake my head lightly.

"About him?"

I nod, and Louis doesn't say anything else. That's one of the great things about him. He hasn't told me to move on.

True, I see Trunks daily, but other people don't know that. Plus, even if he's back in his 'guardian' form as he likes to call it- he's still dead, and teachers still glance my way with pity… pathetic. I'm tired of being looked at like I'm broken and fixing to fall to pieces- even if I feel that way.

"Welcome back, loser," Leo shoves past me in the hallway.

Well...not everyone treats me like I'm broken. In a weird way I'm happy she picks on me. It makes me feel somewhat normal.

**xXxXxXxXx**

I check the Dragon Radar before heading home, and my heart thumps when I see that it's lit. There's another Dragon Ball!

Just like the previous time, the Dragon Ball is on an island- It's bigger than the first one, but I know what I'm looking for this time. I spot the five-star clear Dragon Ball in no time. It's just as beautiful as the first one!

I wonder if anyone else knows about the new Dragon Balls? Even after the Shadow Dragons, I still figured Bulma would check her old Dragon Radar regularly. Old habits die hard, ya know?

**xXxXxXxXx**

"Hello Precious," Trunks greets with a smirk. He's trying to imitate Gollum's voice from 'Lord of the Rings'. "You'll never believe the show your father was-"

"Catch," I cut him off, throwing the Dragon Ball at him.

His eyes widen in wonder as he inspects it. "Another one...?" His voice is back to normal. "You'll have all of them in no time..."

"I can only hope!" I say happily. "What show was my father watching?"

"That 'Say Yes to the Dress' show," he puts the Dragon Ball with the other one. "Actually, Goten was watching it first, but he fell asleep, so then your dad started watching it when he came in."

I snort lightly. "Are you serious?"

"Dead," he smirks. I narrow my eyes as he laughs. "See what I did?"

"That's not funny!" I pout, sitting on my bed.

"Okay," he sits beside me. "No more dead jokes. How was school?"

"Same as it always is," I shrug.

He nods. "That boring place will never change."

"Probably not."

"Pan..." Trunks says, lightly. "If I were still alive...What would you wish for?"

I ponder this question... What would I wish for? Fame...? No, I get enough of that, being friends with the Briefs, and my increasing popularity at dancing. Money...? No, I'm happy with what I have. Love...? No, I will only ever be in love with one man, and to force him to love me back would be cruel.

"Nothing," I finally whisper.

"Really?" he raises a lavender eyebrow.

"Yeah," I shrug. "I like where my life is at the moment- other than you being dead. But I won't have to wait much longer!" I announce happily.

"No, I suppose not..." he smiles softly. Why doesn't he seem that happy about it?


	17. Chapter 17

**I'm sorry for not responding back to your reviews- I will next chapter. I'm just tired today lol. Anyways, I hope you like the chapter! Pan will find out why Trunks is really her Guardian in chapters to come. :) **

**Thanks Kim! :) **

* * *

**Seventeen**

"Slut... Slut...Whore... Bitch-"

"Trunks," Pan hisses lowly from her locker. "Are you just going to call people names all day?"

I lean against the locker beside hers and sigh. "I have nothing better to do. Plus, I like bothering you," I smirk.

I can tell she wants to look at me, but she doesn't. With a heavy sigh, she shuts her locker and starts walking to class. I follow behind her, unknown to everyone else.

**xXxXxXxXx**

She sits alone in her next period and I'm thankful for that, because I can sit next to her. Gently, she rests her head on the table with a light sigh.

"Are you okay?"

She shakes her head and pulls out a piece of paper. On it, she writes neatly- _headache_.

"Haven't you been having a lot of those lately?" It's not a lie. Almost every day when she returns home from school, her head is killing her. After dance she doesn't do much except eat and sleep. I heard Chi-Chi telling Goku that she fears it may be the flu. I fear it's something much worse...

Pan nods once before closing her eyes. The teacher's eyes skim past her, and she doesn't call attention to Pan. Still, they treat her differently. Either, this teacher still feels pity for her, or she just knows how hardworking Pan is, and that she'll make up any of the work in due time.

I look closely at the now sleeping girl, something isn't right. Why is she having these headaches? Could it be the person trying to harm her...?

_'Kibito...?'_ I call out telepathically.

'_I'm here,_' is his instant reply.

'_The person who is trying to harm Pan- Do you think that they could be getting inside her head?_'

Kibito is silent for a while... '_It's possible. I wish my Ancestor and I knew more of this person. Finding out one fact could help us greatly, but whoever it is… is apparently a mastermind in disguise. You need to warn Pan. Tell her to keep her mind blocked and clear._'

'_Yeah, I can do that. I just wish I knew why they are after Pan- of all the people I checked out, this girl, Leo, who makes Pan's life hell... she was clear._'

'_Chances are, that the person we are looking for doesn't even talk to Pan, and that's probably how they've gotten away with so much._'

'_So it really can be anybody?'_ I feel myself grow cold. How will I ever find out whose targeting Pan?

'_Indeed..._'

I let out a sigh, this is bull crap! It aggravates me to no end! What did this person- or thing have against Pan?! What did she ever do to them?!

**###**

"Precious?" I say, when I'm walking with her on her way home.

"Yeah?" her voice sounds duller than what it normally is.

I take a step in front of her and grab her shoulders. "Block your mind."

"What?" she raises an eyebrow? "Why would I need to be blocking my mind...?"

"Please, Pan. I'll explain everything eventually, but for now- will you just block your mind?"

"It has to do with you being my guardian- doesn't it?"

"Yes," I nod.

She looks around carefully before meeting my eyes. "And you will tell me everything, soon?"

"Yes," I promise.

"Okay," she tilts her head lightly.

"Thank you," I kiss her forehead with a sigh. I wish I could really protect her- really kiss her too…


	18. Chapter 18

**Da Kurlzz: Thanks :)**

**Chase: Lmao! Oh, you bet it does!**

**Ivette: You've only seen a glimpse of the person after Pan, you haven't met her yet.**

**Becca: Mind bender...I like that. Lmao. You've only read that one short part about her, you haven't officially met her yet.**

**Day: I can't say!**

**Kim: You'll find out eventually! Lmao! I can only imagine him doing just that!**

**Vegetable lov3r: Lmao...no, you can't!**

**shellsuchiha: Yeah, for now...**

**PnutButtr: Lmao...he'll tell her in a bit.**

* * *

**Thank you, Kim!**

* * *

**Eighteen**

There's no doubt in my mind that I've been happier since Trunks returned- spiritually that is. I know my family can see the difference in me.

For the first time, in a very long time, I feel as if I'm back to normal. I only have five more Dragon Balls, and then Trunks will be back for good!

I watch the clock in my room, closely. It's almost midnight, and Trunks and I are up watching movies in my room. It's Friday- almost Saturday, so I don't have to worry about school in the morning.

It's also almost September 24th, Trunks' birthday...

The clock finally strikes midnight and I lean up to kiss his cheek a few times. He looks down at me with wide, surprised eyes.

"What did I do to deserve that?"

"Happy Birthday," I smile at him.

He glances at my clock, and his eyes widen. "Holy crap, I would have been 24..."

"You are 24," I insist.

"I don't think you age when you're dead..."

I shake my head, not wanting to think of it. I hate being reminded that he's still technically gone, even if he is sitting beside me. "You won't be dead much longer. Soon, I'll have all of the Dragon Balls."

"Pan-"

"I don't want to talk about it," I cut him off, leaning against him.

Trunks sighs, but doesn't push it. I'm so thankful for that. I'm way too lucky to have him, and I know it.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

I hum a light tune to myself a Trunks and I enter my house. Resting inside my bag is the seven-star, transparent Dragon Ball. Trunks came with me this time, and he was actually the one who spotted it first.

Now, I'm more than happy. Four more Dragon Ball's to go, and then Trunks will be here! He will really be here, not just his ghost! I'll have my warm hugs again...

"Panny," Papa says, startling me.

"Hey!" I greet with a smile.

He leans against the kitchen door frame, looking at me. "You've been happier lately," he smiles softly.

"Yeah..." I raise an eyebrow. "I feel happier," although, I don't dare tell him why.

Papa leans over and kisses my forehead. "I'm happy you're back."

"Happy to be back..." I smile, watching him walk outside.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

Trunks and I walk up to my room and I place the newest Dragon Ball with the others. Laughter catches my attention, and I walk over to my window to see Goten and Momma walking up to the door. Momma is laughing and Goten's face is red, which probably means they're talking about Marron...

"Sometimes I wish I could tell them..."

"Tell them what?" Trunks stands behind me.

"About you," I sigh. "But they would never believe me..."


	19. Chapter 19

**Nineteen**

I am not a stupid man, even if most believe I am. I am not smart, but I'm not stupid either. I've never needed education, because fighting has been my whole life. But, I don't need either of those, to know that something is up with my youngest child.

She's changed dramatically from the broken girl she was when Trunks died. But, that's not the only thing I've noticed. Things are changing in ways I can't describe.

I've always had an instinct to protect my little girl, but since her birthday it only became stronger. Something was definitely up with that ballerina... So, I made Dr Briefs look at it.

It was too risky going to Bulma, she would tell ChiChi in a heartbeat. Dr Briefs, however, promised not to tell anyone that there was a bomb planted inside the doll. There's no telling what would have happened to Pan if she hadn't moved out of the way in time...

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

Goku walks into Pan's room, quietly. I smile proudly when he pats the blankets around her. I constantly make sure that she's tucked in when she's beside my cold body.

Goku lets out a sigh, and runs a hand through his hair. He scans the room, like he's not sure where to look.

"I know you're here, Trunks," everything inside of me freezes.

Holy...hell! WHAT THE HELL! How did Goku figure that out?! What is he going to do?! I want to bolt away from Pan, but knowing that he doesn't know where I'm at… I stay put.

"I've been dead before," Goku says calmly. He's talking lowly, as to not wake Pan. "And I've known from the first day- even before you showed yourself to Pan. And, I know you've showed yourself to Pan, because why else would she be so happy? That's why I want to thank you," his eyes cast down at Pan's sleeping form. "She's finally happy, and it's all thanks to you- I know it is… Secondly, I want you to know that I know something is up- although, I don't know what? Is someone after Pan...? I can feel it... Thirdly, Trunks, I know I won't have to tell you this, but protect her. I know she means a lot to you, but she's my little girl...my little ballerina..." Goku watches Pan sleep a little longer before shaking his head. "Don't tell her I know. It'll be our secret," he smiles- his trade mark smile before leaving.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

"I need a cigarette," I stare blankly at the ceiling. What in the hell just happened?

"Trunks…" Pan mumbles, hearing me talk.

"It's okay, Precious. I'm just talking to myself."

"Okay," sleep is already coming over her again.

* * *

**I know these last few chapters have been pathetically short, but please, just stick with me. I will try my best to make some upcoming chapters longer. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Kim: Thanks! I can't see him being so clueless all the time!**

**Jada: Thanks!**

**Ivette: Hahah thanks!**

**Bri-Chan14: Thanks :)**

**ArmyWife2079: Lmao! You know, I'm not sure! Hehe.. Oh Vegeta... You'll see!**

**Prisci99: Lol! Of course not!**

**Becca: Goku hasn't said anything because he doesn't want to worry anyone... I'm not sure how many chapters it will be, but more things will be happening.**

**EeveeAlchemist: Awe, thank you!**

**saiyanprincesspan17: Thank you so much!**

**Day: Haha thanks!**

**Chase: Lmao that they do!**

**Vegetable lov3r: Lmao! I love your reviews... Guess what?! SEVENTEEN SHOWS UP IN THIS CHAPTER!**

**Zelina19: THanks :) Don't worry, I promise everyone will find out who the villain is!**

**PnutButtr: Yeah, they do, It's kinda sad...**

**SweetenedSky: He went to Dr Briefs- Bulma's father...**

* * *

**Thanks Kim! **

* * *

**Twenty**

"Mom, it's freezing out here!" Bulla whines. "Let's go in!"

Bulma sighs. "Stand next to the fire if you have to."

Bulla ignores her suggestion and walks over to me. She seems to be layered in jackets as well as a big white coat. Her bright red hat really makes her blue hair stand out.

"Hey," I smile. I look around to see the whole Z-gang.

"This is boring," Trunks mumbles from beside me.

I don't answer him, because it will cause attention. Instead, I try to hit him with my hand in a way that doesn't seem suspicious.

"A bug?" Bulla asks.

"Yeah, an annoying one," I glare at Trunks out the corner of my eye. His only response is to stick his tongue out.

"Awe look at them," Bulla motions towards Goten and Marron. "Aren't they cute?"

"Yeah," I grin. "I'm glad Goten finally asked her out."

Bulla nods. "I wish I could find someone like that."

"You will one day," I assure.

"No, she won't!" Trunks mutters… "I like to see her try with our father!"

**xXxXxXxXx**

Suddenly the air changes before a man lands in front of everyone... He has jet-black, messy hair that comes down to his ears. He's tall- I know that, and he has sparkling blue eyes.

"Who's that?" Bulla and Trunks ask at the same time.

"Don't know," I shrug.

"Seventeen," Eighteen stands up, as do the older Z-Fighters. Why do they all seem so tense and on guard?

"I come in peace," Seventeen holds his hands up with a roll of his eyes.

"How can we trust him? He's an Android!" Yamacha declares.

"Excuse me?" Eighteen sends him a cold glare.

"Smooth," Trunks and Vegeta snort simultaneously. I have to hold back a laugh.

"I don't mean to be rude, but what are you doing here?" Papa questions…

"To talk to my sister," Seventeen answers simply.

Eighteen sighs. "Fine, follow me," she heads off to the woods.

"No way! I'm coming, too! Who knows what that Android is thinking?" Vegeta snarls.

Papa laughs nervously. "I'll follow, too!"

"And they call women nosey," Momma shakes her head.

"I have an uncle?" Marron blinks, looking at a wide-eyed Krillin.

**xXxXxXxXx**

Eighteen stops, not that far into the woods and turns to face Seventeen. "Why are you here?"

"Because, I have nowhere else to go," he states simply. "My life has been hell since Cell... Roaming from city to city, and doing what I can to survive. I'm tired of it."

"You're lying!" Vegeta sneers.

"Actually, I don't think he is." I say… "He seems sincere..."

"I am. All I'm asking for is a place to stay until I can get on my own two feet."

Eighteen looks at Vegeta. "Let him stay at Capsule Corp."

"What?! Are you mad, damn cyborg!? Who the hell-"

"Vegeta," I cut in. "Think about it... With him staying at Capsule Corp, you can keep a good watch on him..."

Vegeta narrows his eyes at Seventeen, but the Android is unfazed as he stares back. I really hope that what he says is true...

**xXxXxXxXx**

We walk back to the group, and all eyes are on us. Vegeta crosses his arms and is the first to speak.

"Seventeen will be staying at Capsule Corp for a while."

"What?!" Bulma screeches. "No-!"

"Yes," Vegeta cuts in. "Just for a while. Plus, this way, I can keep an eye on him. Bulla, go show him to a room..."

**xXxXxXxXx**

Seventeen is following behind me closely, and I have to keep restraining myself from turning around and looking at him. He's so handsome! Could he really have been some horrible enemy...?

"So, Vegeta has a daughter?" He asks nonchalantly.

I nod slowly. "He had a son, but he passed away almost a year ago..." I still get sad thinking about it.

"I'm sorry to hear that," his voice sounds soft. "How old was he?"

"Twenty-three..."

"And how old are you?"

"Twenty-one... And you?"

"Guess..."

I turn around, and he's smirking. I never knew anyone could smirk like my father or Trunks, but Seventeen is pretty close.

I bite my lip nervously. "Twenty-four...?"

He chuckles lightly. "I was twenty-five when Gero turned me into an Android. It's been twenty-three years, so I would be... damn! I would be forty-eight!"

Damn is right! I'm crushing on a forty-eight-year-old Android! But he looks twenty-five! This is not good! My father would kill me if he discovered my thoughts!

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but how do you look so young?"

The corner of Seventeen's mouth twitches. "I'm an Android. I don't age."

"But Eighteen-"

"Was turned into human by a wish on the Dragon Balls..."

"Oh..." We don't have them anymore...

"Is this it?" Seventeen points to the door I stopped at.

"Oh yeah!" I shake my head, still clearing my thoughts.

He opens the door, and takes a peek inside. Before shutting me out, he turns and smiles. "Thanks, Blue."

I can't stop the smile that spreads across my face. Quickly, I shake out of it- why does he have to look twenty-five?!

* * *

**Are you guys surprised about Bulla's newest crush? **


	21. Chapter 21

**A special thanks to my beta reader, and everyone who left positive reviews! Thanks! **

* * *

**Twenty One**

"Panny, are you sure you'll be okay?"

"Yes," I assure Momma for the fourth time.

"Okay," she looks around warily before kissing my forehead. "Your father and I won't be gone long. We're just doing some last minute Christmas shopping, and then we'll be back."

"Okay, have fun!" I smile to hide my pain.

I watch my parents leave the driveway before I let out a sigh. I don't blame them for not wanting me to be alone, but right now, that's all I need- time alone.

Trunks would be here with me, but he had some 'Other World' business to attend to. I don't blame him for being gone either... I just want him back.

Today marks the one year anniversary of his death.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

I land in Pan's room with a shake of my head. It's only midday, but it seems like the day is dragging on.

Early this morning I had to go to 'Other World' to see King Yemma. He likes to check in on a few people, and see how they've been faring. Since I was supposed to be training with King Kai, he checked on me. Boy was he surprised to find out that I haven't been with King Kai. It's a good thing Kibito Kai showed up and explained everything.

Pan is sitting on the floor with her back against her bed frame and her knees pulled up to her chest. She looks so sad, staring at nothing…

"Precious?" I sit in front of her, carefully. She doesn't move, and that's because she's in her own world.

"Trunks," she whispers after a few minutes, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Hey, it's okay," I wipe away some of her tears.

"No, it's not!" She pushes my hand away, stubbornly. "You're still dead!"

"I'm sorry," I don't know what else to say. "What did you expect me to do- let you die?"

"Yes!" She screams loudly, her eyes are red. "Why did you save me, Trunks? Why?!" She grabs a handful of her shirt, shaking. "Why did you push me to the side?"

"Because, I would rather be dead than to even think of you being gone. Pan, I've been in love with you since your sixteenth birthday..."

Pan looks at me, like she's gasping for air. She tries to say something, but all that comes out instead- is a sob. I wrap my arms around her and hold her tightly. She's shaking as she grabs a handful of my shirt. I rock us lightly, listening to her crying. Soon, she stops, and all that's left are soft sniffs.

"Precious?" I look down at her, but she's asleep. I smile gently, remembering the moment I realized I was in love with her…

**_"Trunks!" Pan runs up to me in a bright blue sundress._**

**_"Hey! There's the birthday girl!"_**

**_I have my eyes focused on her face. She looks so beautiful, and she just keeps growing in beauty each time I see her. Her long hair is down in loose curls, and her face is clear of any makeup- She doesn't need any though..._**

**_"I'm happy you made it," she hugs me tightly._**

**_"I wouldn't miss it for the world," I wink._**

**_The music slows down in the arena, where her party is at. Couples slowly take the floor and start dancing. Pan looks around nervously, but doesn't make eye contact. It's her sixteenth birthday; she deserves a real dance- A dance that is not like the kind she's used to. I want to be the one to give it to her…_**

**_"Pan-Chan?" I ask softly._**

**_She looks up with a shy smile. "Yes?"_**

**_"Would you like to dance?"_**

**_She blushes deeply, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear nervously. "I-I don't know how to dance like that- I mean... I've never danced like that with a man..."_**

**_I grab her wrist lightly. "It's not hard," I lead her to the dance floor._**

**_"I'll step on your feet!" she tries to pull me back._**

**_I laugh, pulling her close and wrapping my arm around her waist. Her left arm rests on top of mine as we continue to hold hands._**

**_"See, you're doing just fine. It's the dancer in you," I smile at her blushing face. "I'm honored to have the first dance with you."_**

**_Pan looks up at me, it's amazing- She's amazing... absolutely precious. "Thank you."_**

**_"You are most welcome, Precious."_**

**_She looks up at me with a raised eyebrow. "New nickname…?"_**

**_I nod, "I think it fits."_**

**_She laughs, and it's the prettiest thing ever. It hits me like a ton of bricks- I'm in love with her!_**

* * *

I know some of you do not like that I am doing Goten/Marron and Bulla/Seventeen, but as the author of this story- that's what _**I**_ chose to do. Keep in mind that this is a TRUNKS/PAN fanfic and as long as they get together I don't see what the big deal is. If you want to read about Goten/Bulla then you can go to that archive. If my pairings bother you, you don't have to read it. I'm sorry, but I'm not going to change couples. That is all, and sorry for rambling on.

-Kaitlyn


	22. Chapter 22

**Again, I apologize for not replying back to the reviews! Still, thank you! **

**Thanks Kim! **

**Twenty Two**

Everyone is laughing and having a good time... I'm trying my best to be in good spirits... I'm still a bit emotional from last week, but I'm better. The moment Trunks told me he was in love with me has replayed in my brain nonstop. I should have said something back, but I didn't. Instead, I cried my eyes out. We haven't talked about it since...

Deep down, I know we should, but what can be said? How can I tell Trunks that I have these weird feelings for him..? Is it love? I don't know... it feels like it, and I've always thought it was love. He confessed his love for me as if it were so simple. When he's around, I feel warm- even if his body is now constantly cold. He always makes me feel better...

"How's living with Seventeen?" I ask Bulla, forcing my mind away from my earlier thoughts. Everyone is starting to get into the cheer- ready to start the New Year.

Bulla shrugs, but I can see the pink tint on her cheeks. "He keeps to himself..."

"Do you like him?"

"What?!" Trunks stands beside me, staring his sister down. I want to hit him, but I can't make a scene...

Bulla's eyes are wide. She starts laughing nervously. "What gave you that dumb idea?"

"I knew it," I smirk proudly.

"Pan, you can't tell anyone- especially my father!" her eyes are wide and serious.

"I'll tell him!" Trunks hisses. "My baby sister is NOT going out with that Android!"

I laugh, pretending to stretch- hitting Trunks. He pouts, holding his arm. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

"Thanks Pan, you're the best!"

"No problem. I'll see you in a bit; I got to go use the bathroom."

I sneak off, stealthily dragging Trunks along behind me. "Don't do anything to Seventeen," I order once we're in the bathroom.

"Why not?" He demands, crossing his arms.

"Don't you want your sister to be happy?"

"Not with him," Trunks shakes his head.

I smile at him. Why do brothers have to be so over protective? I glimpse at the Dragon Radar and see it flickering. When did it go off? I didn't even feel it! "Another Dragon Ball appeared!"

"Really?" Trunks raises an eyebrow.

"Yes! I'm going to go get it!"

"Wait, I'm coming with you!" he yells as I open a window to fly out.

* * *

I skip in the snow, humming to myself as Trunks walks beside me. In my pocket is the three-star crystal Dragon Ball! I'm shaking with excitement! Trunks will be back soon, and that's the most important thing!

"Pan?" a soft voice calls and I stop skipping.

I glance around to see Mindy, a shy girl from my ballet class. She has blonde hair, and a pair of black glasses that are too big for her face. "Hey!" I greet.

"I thought that was you!" Mindy laughs and I can see her braces sparkling in the dim street light.

"Is she a nerd?" Trunks mutters beside me.

"How's your holiday?" I ask, ignoring my pest.

"Happy, but tiring... All seven of my siblings are over."

"Oh my... I can hardly manage with my two older brothers. I'm sure it's fun in the end, right?"

"Oh yeah!" she smiles. "I would love to stay and talk, but I have to go."

"Me too! See you soon, Mindy!"

"Bye Pan!" she waves, starting to walk off.

"You are so mean!" I hit Trunks' arm when it's just me and him.

"What?" he says innocently.

I huff and start walking. "Come Underpants."

"And you call me mean!" he yells after me, and I can't help but smile.


	23. Chapter 23

**Day: Lol! Here you go! Thanks!**

**Prisci99: At the moment she sure is!**

**Becca: He's just being a typical big brother and doesn't want his little sister to dare period. I'm not sure how many Dragon Balls are left... *nervous laugh* sorry!**

**Jada: Lol! Thanks!**

**Kasumi Michealis: Oh... You haven't seen anything yet! Lmao!**

**Ivette: Yes he is! :D**

**Vegetable lov3r: I would say to keep an eye on her...**

**Da Kurlzz: Thanks!**

**PnutButtr: Hahah! That is true!**

**Kim: Lmao! I think Trunks -and Vegeta - would both me very protective of the girls in their life. Lol! Thanks! :D**

**Zelina19: Lmao! I bet it's hard since its Trunks!**

**loveSetoxSerenity4ever: Lol! Thanks! I try to focus on Trunks and Pan's relationship the most.**

* * *

**Thank you, Kim!**

* * *

**Twenty Three**

I lean back, resting my head in my hands. I'm sitting in a seat, looking out at the stage. Pan dances on it, gracefully. She's dancing to herself. If she knew I was here- watching her, she wouldn't move so freely. Everything she does is beautiful. Her twirls and leaps... It almost makes me wish that I knew how to dance, so I could join her.

Suddenly, Pan stops. Her class is coming to join her, and she can't dance like that with them there. It's a shame, I really wanted to watch her some more.

I glance at Leo and Jamie as they move past Pan, their noses in the air like they're better. What I would give to see Pan punch them... It makes me chuckle.

I close my eyes, resting them as the ballet teacher starts to talk. She's talking in her 'dance language', so I don't have a clue as to what she's saying.

* * *

"What are you doing?"

I peek with one eye to see Pan sitting beside me, lacing up her shoes. "Enjoying the show," I smirk. "That solo of yours was magnificent."

A dark blush lights up her cheeks as she looks at the stage. "You saw that?"

"Yes," I smile. "You have nothing to be embarrassed about, Precious. You were beautiful."

Her cheeks are still red as she whispers, "Thank you."

"Why are you lacing them again?" I motion towards her ballet shoes.

"They started to feel lose, so I was just tightening them. I think it's time for a new pair."

"Pan, we need you," her teacher calls.

"Okay! Be right up!" Pan yells back.

"Good luck, Precious," I smile, as she stands up.

"Thanks," she smiles brightly.

* * *

I watch Pan walk back onto the stage. Her class is practicing for auditions to an upcoming recital. From what I can gather, it's Alice in Wonderland, and Pan is already picked to play Alice. I'm not surprised...

They are dancing to a part where Alice is talking to the flowers. A group of small girls- around the age of seven or so are dancing around Pan. She watches them in awe before dancing herself. The small 'flowers' crowd around her, trying to see if she's one of their own. Pan starts to twirl, and something catches my eye. Her shoelace!

"Pan!" I stand up and yell- it's too late!

The laces of Pan's right shoe, comes undone, and there's a nasty, loud pop before she falls onto the stage floor. The little girls are screaming, and Pan's teacher rushes onto the stage. I waste no time flying up there. No one can see me, so it's easy for me to slip by them and land in front of Pan. She's clutching her ankle tightly, and hisses in pain. I can see the tears pooling in her eyes.

"My lace came undone," she shakes.

"Let me see," I move her hands carefully. There's a gasp from the small crowd. Her ankle is already swollen and bruising. "If you weren't half-saiyan, I'd say there's a good chance that it would have been broken."

"Call her parents!" the teacher demands.

* * *

"Panny," Goku is here in less than five minutes.

"Papa," Pan whimpers. She's been holding my hand under her jacket since I moved them from her ankle.

"She needs to go to the doctor," Pan's teacher says as Goku helps her up.

"I'm fine," Pan whispers, wrapping an arm around Goku's waist as he supports her.

"She's right, Pan." Goku says worriedly. "You need to have your ankle checked out."

Pan groans. "I hate hospitals..."

"I can't believe that your father is really taking you to one," I say in disbelief.

Pan nods once. "Papa, can't we just go home? Please, I'm fine. I just won't put any weight on it."

"As much as I hate hospitals, my concern for your health is greater. I'm sorry, Panny, we have to go."

* * *

"Feeling better?" I ask, sitting next to Pan.

She mumbles, crossing her arms while staring at her TV. She's lying on her bed now, her foot bandaged and resting on a stack of pillows.

What happened to her was not funny, but watching her and Goku in the ER was entertaining to say the least. Goku, the world's strongest, was looking around anxiously. Every time a nurse walked by, he would tense up before letting out a sigh of relief. And Pan... I suppose everyone has their prideful moments, and today was one of hers. Of all the times I've spent out in space with them... and it's just today that I realize how similar they are.

The doctor noticed Pan hadn't had her flu shot yet. He took out his needle, and Goku wasn't the only one screaming...

"I can't believe I can't dance for a month!" Pan pouts, finally audible. "I'm a Saiyan, what does he know?"

"Saiyan or not, that was a pretty bad sprain."

"Yeah," Pan sighs. "I just don't understand how my lace came undone. I tied it perfectly."

She's right... I sat there and watched her tie it, so I know. How did her lace come undone...?

"Precious," I whisper.

"Yeah," she turns off her TV, looking at me with her big, dark eyes.

I sigh. How can I tell her what I'm about to tell her? How will she react?

"I was sent to be your Guardian for a reason... The car accident we were in, it wasn't an accident. Whoever was driving that truck ran into us on purpose."

Pan's color slowly drains. "Someone was trying to kill us...?"

I nod. "And they're still after you. That's why I'm here, so I can find out who it is, and stop them."

Pan bites her lips and turns her head away from me. "You don't know who it is?"

"No," I whisper.

"Why do they want to kill me?"

"I wish I knew. Pan, I'm not going to let anything happen to you, okay? I promise- I'm going to keep you safe."

Pan nods, reaching over and grabbing one of my hands- She's shaking. "Thank you for telling me," she whispers, closing her eyes.

I watch her, and it isn't long until her breathing becomes slow and steady. She's sleeping, and I hope they're good dreams- at least she has no one to run from in there...

* * *

**BTW, in case any of you were wondering... Yes, I did change my username. **


End file.
